The Fall of Kara Zor-El
by Cra5hoveride2
Summary: What if Red K corrupted Kara to the point of no return and wasn't as impulsive? Watch as Kara Zor-el learns the ways of the sith begins her decent to madness. Warning: Sith Kara!
1. Chapter 1

If there is one thing that Kara is feeling right now is that she is absolutely furious. How dare James reject her? She is Kara Danvers supergirl. She is bullet proof, she can fly, she stopped an air plane from crashing with her bare hands, She can literally travel faster than the speed of light. She is practically a goddess. What is he a human taking pictures with a camera every how do they say it? Oh yeah average Joe can do that.

Don't even get her start with Cat Grant that arrogant snobbish queen bitch. Why did she even decided to work for her in the first place? Oh that's right her sister. No they are not sisters they don't share blood Alex Danvers decided it was a good idea to hold her back by being a lowly paid assistant. She has always been jealous of her talents, intelligent, her beauty and her powers. She is what most would call the principle of perfection. The evidence was right in front of her she sick DEO agents on her with kryptonite darts when she decided to save her life that ungrateful spoiled brat. The worst part is that she forgave her for killing her aunt her aunt the only real family she has left.

Kal-el wouldn't count because he abandoned her by dropping her off with a new family like it would all make the pain of missing 23 years remembering the last thing she saw was krypton exploding. He isn't even a real krypotain because he has never experienced life on krypton he was raised under the influence of humans. Exactly like how the Danvers tried to influence her but it wasn't working so they tried manipulating her into thinking they were her friends, her new family. They weren't her family why did she never realized it sooner? It because of her aunt she was trying to convince her that the humans were using her manipulating her emotions she just didn't realize it until Alex killed aunt Astra.

Kara growled she will have her revenge for what she did but first she needs to make Cat Grant pay for all of the pain and misery she has caused her. It will send a message to Alex she is no longer controlling her that she is now free to achieve her destiny and no one will stand in her way of achieving it.

Kara slowly reached up on her face grabbing the glasses that were masking her true self crushing them in a single fist with ease. Meek, shy, and weak Kara Danvers was dead. She is Kara Zor-el the last true heir of the house of El.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Winn inquired a little freaked out.

Kara had a dangerous smile on her face. "I have a destiny to achieve."

Not even bothering for subtly or controlling her speed Kara created a sonic boom shattering all of the alcoholic beverages, windows, and knocking dozens of people on their feet. Several people were hit with shards of glass some were still holding their glass beverages causing them to scream in pain as there hands were covered in glass.

"Something is wrong with her." James said it wasn't a question it was a fact. What is going on with her? She would never be so reckless with her powers at first he was kind of starting to like the new confident asure of herself Kara but now not so much. There is a difference between brutal honesty and just insulting people. And Kara neither of those things she would never say something so cruel about somebody.

"Yeah she said something about achieving her destiny." Winn told James a little freaked out with the way Kara has been behaving.

"Cat Grant." James realized.

"Wait a minute hold on Kara would never do anything to hurt her I mean sure Cat Grant can be a bit mean from time to time but she would never hurt her right?"

James silence is all the answer Winn needed.

James turned his attention to Winn. "With the way she has been acting lately I don't want to take any chances." Leaving to get to Cat Grant before Kara does.

Winn groaned he really didn't want to believe Kara would ever want to hurt anybody… but she has acting off lately he can't allow his personal feelings for her to get in the way.

"James wait up I'm coming with you!" Winn yelled chasing after him.

Kara loved flying it was even better not holding back creating sonic booms feeling the rush of excitement pumping into her veins feeling absolutely free like nothing could touch her. Nothing would touch her except for Hank and his DEO agents carrying the one thing that can hurt her kryptonite. Oh how she loathe being weak the irony isn't lost on her how the only thing that can kill her. The DEO will be a major threat to her plans she will have to destroy them first including Hank she isn't a hypocrite she was brainwashed by the humans. He on other foolishly believes if he looks like one of them he is one of them. He wasn't he talks about honoring his people when he chooses to run and hide from his problems. J'onn J'onzz is nothing more than a disgrace and a traitor to his own kind unlike her no her aunt dying was exactly the kind of wake up call she needed.

Looking down at these clothes that Alex Danvers tried to dampen her beauty. Scowling she proceed to rip a part these mere human clothes to reveal her supergirl outfit. The fabric was made from superior krypotan technology but looking at it new it looked like one of those costumes you see happy go lucky superheroes in comic books and cartoons. It was beyond her why she decided to wear it oh yeah it was an attempt to outshine her cousin.

She wasn't trying to outshine her cousin it was a weak attempt at getting recognized by others trying to copy him. She wasn't her cousin she was her own woman it was about time she stopped being in his shadow. She should have been the one who was chosen to ensure the survival of their race not him he never grew up on krypton. She did she experience their culture, science, art, and history.

"Well no more." Kara decided Flying at superspeed not even bothering using the door crashing into the windows her feet stomping into the ground floor hard shaking the building.

She scoffed when she heard the humans arguing with each other they can barely even stand each other it only provides further evidence that humans can't be trusted. She could have easily landed hard enough to level this entire building but only because she didn't want to search through the rubble looking for the last thing she had to remember of her family.

Opening up her closet to reveal Astra suit it was made of krypton's strongest fabric designed to stretch to match the person's physique whether they are agile and quick or standing 7 feet tall having unmatched strength. It was made explicitly for krypton soldier's against anyone or thing who would be foolish enough to face the wrath of krypton's army.

She removed her childish house of El suit rubbing the last bit of human clothing called underwear and a brawl then proceed to put on a real house of El clothing.

Kara unzipped it sliding her feet into the leggings rolling her arms into the sleeves zipping the suit back up. Kara moaned in pleasure as she felt the fabric tightening on her vegina and her nipples the suit properly match her height, strength, and form perfectly.

Kara stepped in front of a mirror to get a good look at herself. She saw her blonde hair was blowing against the wind from the windows she broke. There was a slight tingle of white hair on the front edge of her blonde hair. Was she ageing? Impossible her superior biology soaked up all forms of radiation like sponge except kryptonite all that did was break down her cellular structure. She will have to research about it later twisting her hip she got a good look at herself she didn't just have good looks she a fantastic body as well. It is slim, lean, and muscular with revealing abs her aunt might be dead but she will carry on her legacy.

Now she needs to pay a visit to a certain cat she not worried since she is already expecting to see supergirl but… Kara used her super hearing to focus.

"Isn't there anyway your car can go faster?."

"Cat might or might not be in trouble and the last thing I want is to be arrested for driving too fast over a simple misunderstanding."

Kara had an angry scowl on her face stupid, stupid, stupid. She should have never been so careless she was bred to be a scientist for crying out loud her whole person was to always think 10 steps ahead.

Let's see think I still have that shield Astra had to protect her from kryptonite in my apartment radiation but it was severely damaged and not repaired yet. Her mind already doing the math of how long it will take to repair it and how quickly James and Winn. Let's see James is driving a sedan honda accord which reaches 155 mph/249.448 km and it appears James is following traffic laws so the speed limit ranges from 25 mph to 55 mph. Accounting for the distance from club Apokolips to Cat Global Media. It would take them around 27 minutes, 58 seconds and counting. She could just kill them be done with it acting quick and quietly it would certainly buy herself more time but it might end drawing more suspicious from Danvers and director Henshaw. There is not a chance she will continue acting like shy, meek, and weak Kara Danvers she is so sick and tired of it.

I could steal one of the more operational shields from the DEO but even with kryptonite shield they could easily knock it off her just like how Alex killed aunt Astra.

Kara shook her head she loved her aunt with all of her heart but she became arrogant underestimating the humans. She will not make the same mistake.

Kal-el's fortress of solitude it has plenty of krypotony technology Astra and her army's tech was limited but the Kal-el's fortress had limitless amounts of krypton's superior technology.

Lifting her feet off the ground Kara wasted no time flying over National City moving as fast as she could move creating a shockwave shattering most if not all of the glass in the city.

She reached the pacific ocean her sonic boom creating a straight lane of water splashing into the ocean on the right and left sides.

Kara turned left facing the direction of where North Artica is of where the fortress of soultide is located.

Kara spotted North Artica on the horizon dialing back on her speed just a little bit crashing on the snow surface a little bit but she forced her feet to come to a complete stop.

Walking at a casual pace she managed here in at least .98 seconds less than one second she not at all worried but she is curious having never run that fast before.

Seeing the house of El's golden key stuck in the snow grabbing it with one hand with relative ease she was surprised that the key was weightless last time she was here it required some effort to pick it up.

Maybe it is her imagination or something sure the yellow sun might make her stronger over time but the increase strength starts to become slower over time it is impossible to gain this new level of power so quickly.

Kara shrugged inputting the key opening the front door walking right inside.

Kara immediately spotted Kelax good this will go by a lot faster.

"Hello Kara Zor-el how may I be of service?" Kelax greeted.

"I need all of krypton's science division information download in a secure including advance cybernetic enhancements and gene modifications." Kara demanded.

"Kara Zor-el many of those were forbidden by krypot-" Kelax tried warn but Kara cut it off.

"Spare me the lecture about krypton law." Kara snapped. "Krypton is gone only its legacy remains it is your duty to ensure it lives on and that means when someone in the house of El gives an order that order is law.

"Of course Kara Zor-el." Kelax conceded floating over to a console downloading all of the information Kara Zor-el requested in a small portable hard drive.

The screen showed download at 0%, 7%, 18%, 27%.

"Can you hurry up?!" Kara snarled impatiently. It already has been around 3 minutes and 29 seconds since she has been here, leaving her only with 24 minutes and 29 seconds.

"I am sorry Kara Zor-el but I can't go any faster without risking corrupting some of the files I am accessing." Kelax explained the screen showing 49%

Kara rolled her eyes annoyed but doesn't want to risk damaging the files she had plans for them one of them is she will find a more permanent solution to her weakness of kryptonite. It will only be a matter of time until the humans figured out she was using a kryptonite shield. It is electrical meaning they could easily disable it with an Electrical Magnetic Pulse unless she can find a way to counteract its effects.

"Kelax while that is downloading I need you to give me a bioscan." Kara ordered.

"Of course Kara Zor-el." Kelax compiled floating over to her scanning from the top of her hair to her toes. "Scan complete I detect some interesting irregularities in your DNA and brain chemistry."

'At least that answer my question' Kara thought grateful for an answer so it isn't my imagination something is causing me to become more powerful

"Good interesting or bad interesting." Kara inquired amazement, fascination, and curiosity in her voice.

"Unknown about your DNA structure it will require further research by obtaining a blood sample but whatever is going on with your brain chemistry I can tell it is nothing good." Kelax answered.

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Please it can't be that bad."

"It is Kara Zor-el whatever it is. It's making you mentally unstable. I am sorry but I am forced to alert Kal-el of your mental instability and to stop whatever intentions you have with krypton's entire science division."

The download froze at 70%.

Kara scowled how dare Kelax betray her? She is its master accusing of her being insane please if anything she is seeing everything more clearly than she ever has.

Kara grabbed Kelax mechanical arm.

"What are-." Kelax didn't even have time to finish as Kara punched her fist right through Kelax.

"Security system activated I apologize Kara Zor-el but this is for your own good." Several auto turrets coming out of the floor and ceiling aiming in the direction of Kara Zor-el.

"Of course it is never easy." Kara muttered under her breath.

Moving at super speed before she gets shot Kara would rarely admit she is not perfect for crying out loud the way she looked all the human girls when she was in high school were jealous of her. She will admit she is arrogant but not stupid she is a genius she probably could have earned the title smartest woman on the planet. The only reason she didn't become a scientist like she was created for was because Mr. and Mrs Danvers wanted her to remain anonymous to keep her safe.

'Yeah right' Kara thought bitterly they were worried I would gain too much influence and power they would lose their control over her it was never about keeping her safe.

Kara got distracted and ended up getting hit in the shoulder by one of the turrets. She stumbled back a bit but was otherwise alright annoyed at getting hit but fine.

Kara used her heat vision to destroy but it was an odd color most kryptonians heat vision under a yellow sun were red or blue. Her heat vision is purple and held a whole lot more intensity to it destroying all of the turrets with relative ease leaving deep scorch lanes of heat vision. What's happening to her?

She didn't have time for questions she needed to get what she came for. Super speeding her way over to the console carefully controlling her strength opening up the console's inner workings. Kara began tearing apart wires trying to reconnect the right ones to redownload the files and get direct access of her bioscans.

The hologram of Alura appears. "Kara my beautiful daughter please listen to me your sick and unwell I only want to help you."

Kara wanted to laugh at this weak attempt to try and distract her.

"Kara-"

"Don't waste your breath on trying to talk to me I would be an idiot if I was." Kara sneer cutting the hologram off not even bothering to turn around. "Oh that's right you don't have breath your just a machine that was programmed to pretend to be my mother who is dead just like the rest of krypton."

"Kara my daughter krypton isn't dead its-"

"Is this the part where you given the cliche sentimental speech about how Krypton and its people will forever be in our hearts?" Kara rudely interrupts.

Ahh there you are just the wire I am looking for.

"Kara-" But as soon as Kara snapped the wire the hologram of Alura was disabled.

The download sequence unfroze continuing from 70% to 72%.

"Computer add Kara Zor-el's bio scans to the hard drive." Kara orders.

Kelax might be disabled including the holograms but she made sure to disable only the AI's the Computer on the other hand was a coded program who followed instructions to the letter as long as it is hearing a voice from the house of El.

"Affirmative adding Kara Zor-el's bio scans."

"Kara it's your cousin Clark Kelax sent me a message saying something about you were unwell but it looked like he was interrupted in sending the message!" Clark called out.

Kara groaned great one problem after the next the screen showed 88% and rising. Kelax was interrupted mid-sentence. Maybe I can use this to my advantage but I can't just can't stall him though he needs to be slowed down a bit or else he will warn Hank and the DEO.

An idea suddenly formed in Kara's mind red sunlight bracelets of course they were used as a form of medicine krypton but with a little quick tweaking she can turn it into a red sun light grenade.

"Umm Kal don't come in here." Kara said trying to sound nervous which was easy considering the stressful situation moving over to the computer request a red sun bracelet.

Clark was just about to use the key when he heard Kara.

"Why?" He questioned concerned for Kara the message looked pretty serious like she was in danger.

"Well you see I'm kind of naked in here." Kara excused.

"Oh." Clark said already imagining how embarrassing it would be to walk in on his cousin when she was naked.

The construction of the red sunlight bracelet was finished Kara quickly got to work on it.

"So Kelax message seemed pretty urgent are you okay." Clark asked concerned for the woman who was the last of his kind who didn't want to kill him. That is what Clark was afraid he was worried Kara might have only see the dark side of humanity and not seeing the good in them. He used how it would put his secret identity at risk as an excuse maybe he was afraid of how Kara would turn out raised by him as an excuse for avoiding responsibility but it doesn't matter now what's done is done all he can do is focus on a brighter future.

"I am fine I sent the message so you would come over here to spend some family bonding time together." Kara smoothly lied.

Clark suppressed groaned he was feeling a little annoyed at that but he understood he has been looking like he is being evasive towards Kara. Sure he has talked to her from time to time through text messaging but he could have easily ran to National City to talk to her now his annoyance instantly changed to guilt.

"Can I come in now?" Clark asked.

'Just in Time' Kara thought as she finished the red sunlight grenade and screen read 100% saying download completed

"Yes you can." Kara answered hands behind her back red sunlight grenade in one hand.

At hearing Kara's answer Clark used the key to open the door, he didn't expect Kara to be wearing a black suit. Kara's hair had a small speck of the color white the rest of her blonde hair no longer looked bright as the sun somehow it just seemed totally dark devoid of any light. Especially her facial expression looking at Kara now it is like she has become a completely different person.

"Do everyone a favor and stop staring at the elephant in the room." Kara sneered not liking the way Kal-el was looking at her.

"Sorry." Clark apologized. "So how are you Kara you look…. different."

Kara snorts 'and I thought lois was the blunt one.'

"Yeah it belonged to my aunt Astra." Kara told Kal-el referring to the suit she was wearing.

"Oh." Clark had somber look on his face. "I heard that-"

"That Alex stabbed her through the heart with a kryptonite sword." Kara deadpanned.

Clark flinched at Kara's tone.

"Yeah sorry It's not easy losing someone you care about." Clark sympathizes.

Kara scoffed. "I'm not surprise everyone I love either ends dead or betrays me in the end."

Clark raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean I'm still here and I would never betray you."

Kara took a step forward. "Oh but you have to remember how you decided to just drop me off with a new family like it would make up for all of the 23 years I have lost."

Clark winced. "Kara you have to understand I-"

"Had to keep your identity a secret." Kara interrupted taking a few more steps closer to Kal-el. "Please Winn can come with a better excuse than you and he is a terrible liar."

Clark turned his head down feeling ashamed of himself she's right my parents taught the important lesson of responsibility and I just threw Kara to another family so they could deal with it. Granted it just wasn't just any family though it was the Danvers they were some of the few people he trusted the most but that still doesn't excuse what he did.

Kara inwardly scoffed he can't even look me in the eye when he is called for his mistakes. He didn't want her around because it would be an embarrassment of his status of the perfect superhero. Oh well at least he had the decency to look ashamed of himself it almost makes her feel sorry about doing this. Almost.

"Kara I-" Clark began but was suddenly met with a bright flash of red light.

The red sunlight grenade it disoriented the man of steel for a few seconds it was all the time kara needed to lock the door trapping.

Clark was stunned for a moment "Kara I'm sorry if this is your way at getting back at me then I'm sorry you were right I used my secret identity as an excuse I was just so scared I didn't know what to do. I was still starting out as superman I thought I could not handle the responsibility of looking after you but I should have found a way to make time for it I… I'm sorry."

Kara laughed maniacally at this he really hasn't figured it out yet has he? Gosh her cousin has always been so gullible and naive he talks about fighting for Truth, Justice, and the american way but he refuses to see the truth even when it is right in front of him.

"You can be so naive you know that." Kara rhetorically stated.

"What are you talking about?" Clark inquired confused.

"I betrayed you I modified a red sunlight bracelet into grenade to keep you here I will not let you stand in the way of achieving my destiny." Kara passionately proclaims.

"What?" Clark felt shocked, even more confused, and hurt.

"You really are pathetic you know that always willing to see the good in others, especially tyrants like Lex Luthor. I never understood why you never killed him when you the chance everyone would be glad he's dead hell they would be relieved he's dead." Kara said callously.

"Your wrong it makes me hero separating me from them. People will be good given a chance where you see weakness I see strength." Clark argues.

A realization suddenly hitting Kara she couldn't help herself she was laughing so hard she was on the ground holding her sides in an effort to control herself.

"What? I don't get what's so funny?" Clark question confused at what Kara finds so funny.

Kara fought to control her laughter getting back up on one knee. "The irony of it all. Your greatest strength will always be your greatest weakness."

"Maybe." Clark admits "But people will be good if they see someone else willing to show them how they just need guidance."

"You actually believe if you hold onto your morality long enough it will keep you from sinking in that dark abyss." Kara mocked finally stopped laughing but still finding this very amusing.

"Kara what's wrong? I want to help you." Clark pleaded but it fell on deaf ears which considering Kara has super hearing it would be pretty different to do.

"As fun as this has been Kal-el I am running on a time limit here toddles." Kara said pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Kara wait!?" Clark yelled but Kara ignored him.

She was picking up the golden key to the fortress of solitude. Kal-el might be trapped inside powerless but somebody with enough strength could easily picked and free him.

Kara was tossing the key up and down like dodgeball and then threw it as far and as hard as she could. It might only buy me a few more seconds if Jonn comes to Superman for help considering he could easily phase his way in but every little bit helps. She only has 13 minutes and 8 seconds remaining.

She kicked her feet off the ground flying back to National City but she wasn't going back to her apartment not yet. As much as she distaste him Kara will need to procure Maxwell Lord of some of his equipment (Steal is such a strong word). She won't admit outloud but Kara was impressed that he was able to turn a mere human into a Kryptonian with just a few prints of her DNA.

Maxwell Lord felt like an idiot right now he would never admit out loud to anyone. He tried to create a diversion to lure kryptonians whatever they were up to he knew it wasn't anything good. The plan only had one unknown variable okay it had more than one he should've expected supergirl to show up when he started the fire. He attempted to create his own version kryptonite to kill kryptonians only instead of green he got red he figured using a few kryptonians as guinea pigs would be a perfect way to see if it would harm them or not.

Only supergirl arrived instead he was somewhat relieved that she wasn't harmed he still doesn't exactly consider her a threat per say but she is dangerous if her power is left uncheck. However the red kryptonite could have affected her in a different way that he isn't aware. That's why he is now reviewing the futuage and studying the substance he should have never been so impulsive with it in the first place. He should have studied it more first before deciding to use it against krypotains.

*Clink*

"Who there?" Maxwell Demanded turning around he spotted one of his screwdrivers out on the floor. He got up from his chair and picked up placing the screwdriver back where it was looking around trying spot if anyone is around.

Maxwell Lord turned around to meet someone else's fist it was too late to react darkness consumed him.

Kara smirks at Maxwell Lord's unconscious form all too easy moving at Superspeed making sure he is tied up in her secret hideout and picking up the necessary equipment.

Her Hideout was directly underground it was pretty basic but she needed to act fast this was only temporarily. Maxwell Lord was tied up in a chair groaning opening his eye lids to spot someone working on a desk with lab equipment.

"What do you think you are doing with my lab equipment?" He demanded she ignored him.

Maxwell felt a bit annoyed at his question not being answered. The person appears to be a woman she must have a high intelligent since she knows what she is doing with my lab equipment. Must be at around a height at 5'9 he could be wrong though he isn't sure how but this woman feels familiar to him somehow. He looked around to spot nothing but dirt across walls, dark, and old tunnels he knows that he is not in National City anymore he must be in some kind of mine.

"Could you at least tell me who you are?" He inquired. He doubts she will answer any of his questions since she doesn't want to reveal too much about herself that's why he was surprised when she did.

"For someone claiming to be such a smart person Mr. Lord I would have thought you'd figure it out already." Kara replied amused.

That voice sounds familiar could be oh no. "Supergirl?"

Kara stopped what she was doing turned around her right hand placed on her hip.

"Well congratulations are in order you figured it out." She mocks.

Maxwell Lord was surprised to say the least a Kara's new appearance abandoning her blue, bright and hopeful suit for something that is black, dark, and fearful. She definitely looked apart despite still looking very much like the kryptonian he was trying to kill although months ago.

Max bit his lip. "You look different."

Kara smiled it wasn't the same one she usually had when she was being kind, friendly, and optimistic. It was the kind where the person is cruel, power hungry, ruthless willing to do whatever it takes to get what they want. Max was a businessman he met types of people like them before but Kara is different for one Max doesn't know what she wants that makes her highly unpredictable.

"Like it. It was the only thing I had left to remember my aunt by." Kara informed still smiling but speaking in a bittersweet tone of voice.

Max sighs. "I think it's time we skip the small talk and get to the reason why you kidnapped me."

"Oh that's easy I need some sort of leverage in case I ever run into the DEO." Kara causally stated like they were talking about the weather turning back to her lab table.

Ok she needing me as leverage to run away from the DEO is a big no, no.

"Kara I think I know what's wrong with you. Ya see you were infected with a substance known as red kryptonite and-" Max tried to explain but was interrupted by Kara's high pitched sadistic laughter.

"You actually expect me to fall for your pathetic attempts at manipulating me." Kara sneered in amusement. Please she could manipulate someone a whole lot better in her sleep, she would start by making sure there was some truth to her lies twisting it as she sees fit.

"I hate to break to you but this time I am telling you the truth." Max argued trying to get through to her but she ignored him.

"If you'll excuse I have somewhere to be don't go anywhere until I'm back." Kara ordered acting as if Max was just a house guest and not her prisoner

Kara returned to her apartment grabbing the kryptonite shield that she needed to repair and make a few additional upgrades.

She suddenly heard the phone ringing shrugging Kara went to answer it. What? She might be planning her revenge and taking over the humans home but Kara doesn't need to be rude about it.

"Hello." She greeted in a sing song voice.

"Kerra." the moment Kara heard that voice her good mood soured "I need you get me in contact with Supergirl I asked James to get me into contact with her and she still hasn't arrived yet-"

Cat grant didn't get a chance to finish as Kara crashed her phone with an angry expression on her face. Fine if Cat Grant wants supergirl so badly then she will give it to her, it's about time she gets what she deserves. Kara knows she is acting impulsive but she doesn't care all she cares about showing Cat Grant who is the inferior one.

Cat Grant really hopes when Kara decided to hang up it meant she understood the urgency to speak with Supergirl for her sake. She won't admit out loud but she is proud of Kara finally coming out of her shell having confidence. This was a test she hoping Kara would pass she got a second assistant to see if Kara would adapt and rise above so far she didn't disappoint. Kara proved herself being the better assistant with Loyalty by exposing sebastian was it? For who she really is.

Cat heard a gust of window guess that means Kara heeded the importance of talking to Supergirl.

Cat was stunned for a minute at Supergirl's new appearance.

"You wanted me here I am." Kara said face as blank as a sheet of paper.

"First what is with the new look? You look like one of those goth teenage girls. Second would care to explain yourself?" Cat demanded

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Kara growled

"From my perspective he just committed armed robbery." Cat argued. "You allowed him to get away. For me it seems like you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Do listen to all of the propaganda you humans make or is that just another excuse to hate us aliens simply because we look different." Kara sneered.

Cat raised an eyebrow at how Supergirl spat at the word human like it was an insult which it probably was. It was making her very concerned about Supergirl this new erratic behavior is so unlike her.

"Listen to me I think you might be going through a nervous breakdown or something. Don't worry it happens to the best of us." Cat replied trying to calm her down.

Supergirl chuckled darkly. "Oh I'm not sick. I have never felt better in my life, in fact I am finally seeing things clearly for the first time ever

"What are you talking about?" Cat questioned keeping her expression blank but inwardly she was actually feeling a little scared.

"It is beyond your understanding for a mere human like you." Kara dismissed.

"Is that a god complex I see?" Cat remarked.

The moment Cat said those words she felt immense pain as she was no longer on the ground slammed into a wall by supergirl she grabbed Supergirl arm in an effort to get Supergirl off of her but she knew it was useless.

"I am a God." She growled. "You are nothing. People call you the most powerful woman in National City but how wrong they are. I am so stinkin tired of following you around like am your little pet rolling over to your every command when I am the superior one and you are inferior."

Realization hit Cat's eyes. "Ka-Kara." She squeaked for once in her life feeling very afraid, powerless, and weak.

"In the flesh. I bet you are wondering now. How did I do it? Am able to be two places? No I had a shapeshifter. A green martian if you will impersonate me. It is a shame the greatest story of all time within your reach the secret identity of Supergirl. Look on the bright your curiosity will be satisfied." She mocked.

Cat didn't even get a chance to respond as Kara slammed her hand right through her chest ripping her heart out.

"NOOOO!" A familiar voice yelled.

She turned around to see a shocked James and angry Winn. Huh? I guess he does have a backbone inside of him after all.

"How could you!?" He demanded alarmed at what Kara had done and filled with more anger than he has ever felt before. Winn never respond to situations in anger because of his fear he will end up just like his father but right now he was absolutely livid.

Kara smirked unfazed by Winn's glare. "Why it's simple I merely put my hand through Cat's chest and ripped it out like this." Waving the heart in front of them

"That's not what I meant!" Winn snaps. "You can't just kill anyone just because you can don't you see your a murder now."

Kara scoffed ."I don't see why your complaining I finally found proof that Ms. Grant has a heart."

Winn looked disgusted and a little green. "Your sick."

"I assure you my superior biology is immunity to any common disease and genetic defect your species suffers from." Kara countered

"Why?" James murmured but Kara's superhearing managed to pick it up.

"Why? Why?! WHY!?" Kara shouted floating closer to her two former friends. "I thought that would be obvious it's about time that arrogant queen bitch of all media get what she deserves. she is the most selfish, self-centered, and self-serving person I had the displeasure of knowing. And mostly because it was fun the look on her face when I showed her that I am in control, not her was hysterical. I saw the person who she really was before I killed her a coward who builds herself up by breaking down others."

Kara let out high pitched sadistic laughter that would have made the Joker proud.

"You think this is funny." James snarled snapping out of his shock at what Kara did.

Kara wiped her nose. "Oh I don't think It's funny I know It's downright hysterical." Laughing again.

"Didn't you hear what Winn said you just committed cold blooded murder." James argued.

"And I am supposed to care because…." Kara callously said she smiled at when James and Winn gaped at her carelessness. "Anyway this has been fun but I have places to go people to kill toddles." She waved goodbye jumping off the ledge.

Winn and James quickly followed her but when they looked down the ledge she was gone.

"What do we do?" Winn asked James

For once in his life James has no idea what to do. What can he do? Kara is practically invisible. He is feeling torn between doing his duty of telling people the truth of what happened here and protecting his friend. Kara obviously isn't herself she would never do something like this or would she? Is this who she really is? Did all this time she was pretending to be someone she isn't and eventually couldn't keep up the facade? No, this isn't Kara the Kara he knows would be kind, compassionate, and loving she would never committ cold blooded murder.

James glanced at his watch Superman gave him to only call him if it is an emergency. Well I would have to call this an emergency activating superman's watch.

"Winn I am gonna need you to call Alex and let her know Kara is unwell." James orders.

Winn grimaced at James's wording unwell is a bit of an understatement.

"What about? Ms. Grant." He inquired pointing at the dead body blood pouring out of its chest.

James hesitated. "We need to keep this under wraps from the DEO and the public. There's no telling what they would do if they knew Supergirl's a murderer."

"What about Alex alex she is DEO?" Winn inquired.

James signed. "Especially Alex she can't know about this."

"I still can't believe that she just killed Ms. Grant." Winn said horrified at the act she just committed.

"I know." James said looking down at Ms. Grant's body the real Kara would never do something like this killing someone cold even if the person deserved it.

James watch dinged. "James is that you?"

"Clark listen we need-" James tried to explain but Clark cut him off.

"Listen there's no time I knew you wouldn't have called if it wasn't an emergency but Kara locked me inside my own fortress of solitude."

"Can't you just break your way out of their?" Winn inquired his excitement at talking to superman being overridden by his confusion and curiosity.

They heard Clark chuckling on the other end.

"If only it was that simple but Kara hit me with some kind of sunlight radiation grenade."

James and Winn glanced at each other both of them realizing things have gone from bad to worse.

Alex got a phone call from James informing her what happened with Clark. She was angry at him understandable but hitting him with red sunlight and locking him inside his fortress of solitude is a step too far. She probably would have reacted similar if she was in Kara's position but that's a thing it is so unlike Kara to respond to confrontations with violence she is always the voice of reason. That was until James told him Kara intentionally trapped her cousin not just because it was personal it is part of the reason but not all of it. She has been talking about achieving her destiny to Clark and to Winn's as well whatever that means she knows it can't be good.

"Hank I need to talk to you it's important." Alex demanded.

Hank turned his attention to Alex. "What is it?"

"It involves both Kara and Superman." Alex answered.

"What about them?" He inquired.

"Kara she trapped Superman in his own fortress of solitude." Alex explained.

Hank was shocked for a moment "What?"

"I know how it sounds but James told me. It seemed like Kara wanted to settle an old grudge between the two of them but I think it is something more Kara kept ranting on about achieving her destiny." Alex response to Hank's shocked expression.

Hank rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "Whatever is going on with her she needs to be stopped."

"Wait let me try to talk to her." Alex pleaded.

Hank raised his hand. "Alex don't take this the wrong way but I don't think the person who stabbed her aunt through the heart is the best person should be talking to right now."

"Hank I might be the only one who can get through to her. It didn't go so well with Clark" Alex countered

Kara was damistrading a clear lack of mental instability she isn't herself right now Hank's worried what she might do in her volatile state. She might not be thinking clearly when talking to Alex do something she would regret but Alex's right she might be the only one who is able to get through to Kara. Right now he is feeling conflicted he made promise to Jermiah to protect both of his daughters. For the second time in his life, Hank has never felt so powerless at the situation stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he doesn't send Alex to talk to her Kara well there is no telling what she might do for now she is a wild card completely unpredictable. If he chooses to send Alex she might be able to reason with her sister but if she isn't well Hank really doesn't want to find out.

"Fine but wait until I get Clark out of his fortress of solitude." Hank offers as a compromise.

"Of course sir." Alex lies she has no intention of waiting for hank the longer the wait the more at risk her sister is.

No matter how hard he tried he can't get out these stupid ropes Supergirl put him in its almost like the more he struggles the tighter they become. Now she is out their doing who knows what Max isn't sure what she is working but it is clear that the red K affected her someway. The irony isn't lost him he has always been afraid of what Supergirl could do with her power if left unchecked and now he's created the monster he's always feared she would become.

He heard footsteps of someone walking he doubts it is someone here to rescue him the most likely scenario it is Supergirl.

"Oh hello Maxy Sorry I left unannounced but I had somewhere to be." She mocked.

Unsurprised to Max it was indeed Supergirl but he was surprised to find had blood on the left side of her cheek and neck. Her left hand was covered in it as well he could also clearly see that she was holding something not sure what.

"Is that blood?" He squeaked hoping he was wrong and Supergirl didn't commit murder. If she did the bigger question would be who was it?

"No it's strawberry jam." Supergirl said sarcastically. "Of course its blood."

Max gulped. "Who was it?"

"Cat Grant." She coldly said without a hint of remorse or regret.

"What?" He said was he hearing this right Cat Grant dead it can't be. Can she?

"I know right I got blood all over my nails and some in my hair. Do you have any idea how hard blood is to get rid of?Iits like wine it isn't easy to get out." she dramatically whined.

"That's not what I meant?" Max snarled. "You just killed her in cold blood."

"Yeah I guess I did." She shrugged. "I was kind of just going to drop her off a building making her go splat but that's a little boring. So I quite literally ripped her heart I wanted to see if their was actually a heart inside of her somewhere. I'll admit it seems a bit cliche but oh well you live and learn."

Max scowled. "Your sick."

She grinned at that. "I am not sick if anything I have been granted the cure. I am finally free to do whatever I want and no can stop me except of course the DEO but I have a plan in motion."

"What kind of plan?" He inquired hoping to pull some information of what she is up to since so far she has been tight as a jar of pickles

"I am a scientist when we see an obstacle in our way we find a way around or through it." She answered cryptically.

Max raised an eyebrow confused. What is she talking about?

"I had thought you were a reporter not a scientist?" He inquired interested by this new information.

"It is what I am created for the only reason I didn't is because I had Alex holding back from my full potential." She spat.

"Your full potential? Alex and I have had our differences but one thing I do know she it for your own safety." He argued.

"I have powers I don't need her protection." She countered.

"Your working on a way of eliminating the one thing that can kill you." Max realized.

"It appears your intelligence isn't just arrogance." She praised impressed.

"You it is only a matter of time before your sister notices I'm gone." He said.

"True." She admits. "But I highly doubt she will be able to find you."

Max scowled knowing she was right wherever they were it was underground the chances of the DEO finding him are slip and none.

"There we go." She said holding a small device with her index finger and thumb.

"It doesn't look all that impressive." He said with a bored expression.

Kara scoffed. "Typical human just because something isn't big doesn't mean it's not important."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Did you just quote men black."

She smiled putting the miniature sized kryptonite shield in her ear. "Yeah I hate to admit but you humans make thoroughly entertaining movies."

"Thank you." He said unsure of whether to take that as a compliment.

"If you'll excuse me I need to get myself cleaned up." She said one moment there gone the next.

Kara already knew that James might call the DEO for help regarding what happened with Ms. Grant. She cursed herself for being so impulsive but it was so worth it seeing the look on her face in her last moments before she died Kara saw Grant's true self. She wasn't the all powerful queen of media she made the public out to be she cracked through her wall and saw that she was nothing more than a little girl powerless, weak, afraid, a coward who hides behind a mask. Some would say Kara is no different but no more she is tired of being someone she is not it is time she showed everyone her true self.

Hot water sprinkling inside a bathtub. Kara isn't sure when Alex will be here but hopefully she can enjoy a relaxing hot shower before she can reveal her true self to her. She promises to savor every moment of pain, shock, surprise, betrayal and anger the look on her face will be priceless.

Kara placed the Kryptonite shield on her sink and unzipped her clothes stepping inside the shower let out a sigh of relaxation and relief as the warm water touched her skin. One of the cons of her biology is that can't feel cold or heat all that well even with the heat turned all the way up. She washed off all of the blood on her face and hair the blood mixing with the water falling down the drain never to be seen again.

Then suddenly the water stopped she opened her eyes to see that all of the water was frozen. First her unnatural increase in strength and speed now she is losing control of her ice breath Kara frowned at that if there was one thing she didn't like it was not being in control of her actions.

Kara took a step out of the bathtub quickly drying herself off with towel wrapping it around her waist. She took a look in the mirror to see that her lips were now crystal blue curious Kara placed her index fingers to wiped it off seeing it was just left over frost breathe. To her surprise and confusion it didn't come off Kara grabbed a washrag in an effort to get the strange color off her lips.

Kara let out a tiny breath to her shock and amazement the entire mirror froze. Fascinating whatever has been done to her it appears to enhance her powers tenfold. Possibilities running through her mind with this enhancement done to my body I might have some resistance to kryptonite but with good comes bad it will also make control my powers a lot harder. She already had some difficulty controlling her powers on a daily basis the last thing she wants is to crack Earth in two.

She will need to study this more she hasn't had the chance due to being too busy creating her kryptonite shield.

"Kara it's me Alex I came to talk to you I have been worried about your behavior as of recent." An unwelcome but unfamiliar voice said.

Kara quickly picked up a shade of red lip gloss covering up her blue crystal lips and putting her Aunt's suit back on.

"In the bathroom Ms. Danvers." She sneered.

Alex raised an eyebrow at that now she knows something is seriously wrong with her sister.

Kara walked out the bathroom to confront Alex.

"Before we talk I have a question. What if I don't want to listen to what you have to say?" She inquired.

"You want to listen to what I have to say." Alex firmly insisted. Ignoring the fact she almost look like the spitting image of her aunt now.

"Or you will what stabbed me the heart like how you stabbed aunt Astra?" Kara grinned when she saw Alex wince.

"I just want to know why did you attack Superman?" Alex questioned.

"I didn't attack Superman." Kara corrected.

"You-"

"Attack would mean I inflicted harm upon somebody now was there any harm done to my cousin." Kara quickly countered.

"I- no." Alex admits.

"Now why don't you answer my question. Why are you here?" Kara demanded

"I came here to talk to you Kara I'm really worried about you." Alex answered expressing her concern and worry for her sister.

"Oh that's really sweet of you." Kara mocked.

"Kara will-" but Kara just ignored her.

"_Kara"_

"Did you hear that?" Kara asked making sure she isn't going crazy but she could have sworn she heard someone calling her name.

Alex just looked confused. "I didn't hear anything."

There it is again Kara focused her hearing to see were the voice was coming she left her apartment moving towards the voice moving at superspeed. She found herself out in a desert the voice it got louder she is close Kars can feel it. Kara felt something underneath getting on one knee wiping the dust she found a hatch possibly an old underground bunker. Kara tried to open it careful to not break the latch of wherever this place leads but to her surprise it didn't budge. She decided to put more strength into it the hatch came clean off in her hands Kara proceed to climb down the ladder to find out it wasn't an underground bunker it was a spaceship. How old? Kara isn't sure it could have been here for decades, Centuries even.

"_Kara-Zor-El the last true kryptonian." the ominous voice said._

"Who are you? Where are you? What do you want? Why did you bring me here?" Kara demanded spiraling all of the questions she had all at once.

"_If you wish to find me I will be on a long dead planet called Korriban." the voice answered. "The ship already has the coordinates to where the planet is."_

Kara isn't sure how but she can just feel that this voice has the answers to some of her questions she took control of the ship heading to Korriban.


	2. The Dark Side Or The Light Side?

The ship was put on autopilot on its way to Korriban a completely unknown planet which doesn't make any sense. Kara knows for a fact she's never heard of this planet before either it doesn't exist or it hasn't been discovered yet but the ships records says otherwise apparently there was indeed an entirely new galaxy. The ship was fitted with holoterminal map of this new galaxy I really need to come up with a name I can't just keep calling it new galaxy. She'll just call it the Skyfire galaxy it's short, simple, and easy to remember.

Skyfire galaxy has a vast array of planets she has never heard Bulmora, Tyron, and Drumo Kass. She even used the harddrive with all of the krypotain knowledge which she procured from kal's lair there was nothing she typed in all of the names of the planets and it showed nothing. Now she is interested whoever this person is they hold a great deal of power to be able to contact across another galaxy. Hopefully this ship can take her back to her Earth has plans for it including her hatred towards a certain government agent hasn't dimishest in fact it has only grown.

The only reason she isn't dead yet like a certain Cat is because she wants her to suffer first before she kills her. She will watch as I take everything she has ever loved and care about and it starts with her home planet Earth. Unfortunately she can't afford to be reckless true she has found a way to protect herself from her one weakness but she cannot conquer Earth without an army. The alien prison might be a good place but considering she has helped put most of them it is unlikely they will listen to me and Non not a chance in hell he was never family he will die as well.

This will require patience and finesse I need to be the scalpel not the broken chainsaw. She went inside one of the rooms it had a queen sized bed and a desk next to it and two shelves with books on them across from the bed. She didn't need food her alien physiology gave her all the nutrients required but her solar reserves were still charged to last only a day at least. She needs to use them sparingly once she gets to this planet Korriban she doesn't know anything about the person who contacted her except he or she seems to know who I am. She could go days without any sleep all she would need is just a few minutes of it.

She walked into the to one of the shelves browsing the books she isn't sure how long the trip is might as well kill some time while I am here. She spotted several books of history, science, literature, and technology both interesting and uninteresting one was titled 'FALL OF THE SITH EMPIRE' 'HOW TO BUILD YOUR OWN DROID' and another titled 'HISTORY OF THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC' but there was one book that interested Kara the most.

She grabbed a book title the order of the sith volume one it was old and covered in dust but she could still clearly seeing the words due to her microscopic vision.

She carefully controlled her strength wiping the dust off of the book. She doesn't want to destroy the book she isn't sure but she can just feel that it is important to her somehow. After all with knowledge there is power she is what most would call bookworm having an intense hunger for knowledge that is never ending.

She sat down on the queen sized bed opening the book and what she found already interested her it had at least 12 chapter to it. It had fundamental basics of the order, the sith's history of how they came to be she assumed. Force abilities curious she turned the pages to that chapter she read about there is this unique energy field called the force all around us in the water we drink, the air we breathe. There are people who have force sensitivity are able to do telekinesis, read other people's emotions, and use it to enhance themselves making them strong. How there are two order called the Jedi and sith who have been at war with each other for centuries. The Jedi used the light side of the force and the sith used the dark side of the force.

Kara frown had a skeptical look on her face about all of this being true she finds it hard to believe that there is this so called energy field that is the creation of all life. The abilities you can use are fascinating the potential of what you could do with that kind of power. She knew she wasn't a god yet that's why she stole of the kryptonian tech from Kal-el's to make herself stronger omnipotent.

She read through the pages some more learning about both orders she didn't learn a whole lot about the Jedi order which makes sense considering the book is titled the sith order not the Jedi Order. What she did learn is that the Jedi are warriors of peace fighting for justice and for the preservation of all life. Another thing she learned about both of the order is that they used a traditional weapon called a lightsaber. A high heated plasma laser made from something called kyber crystals each crystal had a certain color to them. The Jedi's lightsabers mainly consisted of green and blue while the sith were red and purple both orders had to earn them through a set of trials.

What kara learned about the sith order is definitely something she would be most eager to learn how to do. It said the sith order had an array of abilities that were most unnatural ranging from manipulating life itself, immortality, and force lightning. She found out there were two types of class warriors and inquisitors. Well I suppose technically 4 she found out there were two kinds of warrior classes and two types of inquisitors.

There were sorcerer and assassin for the inquisitors. Sorcerers mainly focused on unnatural healing rituals and force lightning. Healing rituals seems like what it meant early when it said immortality they use the force to extend their life spans to life longer. They could even stop themselves from being killed if someone were to try to murder them.

The Warrior class were made more for brute force taking on the front lines they were considering the most dangerous type of adveries. They were more skilled in lightsaber practice than force abilities unlike the inquisitors. She searched through pages seeing if it said how to access these abilities after reading the entire book 8 times already she closed the book realizing it was getting her nowhere it appeared the book is less technical and more historical.

Kara heard the ship beep exiting the room she looked out the window to see that she had arrived on korriban.

"I thought I told you to wait until I got Superman out of his own fortress." Hank scolded.

It was pretty easy to get him out of their with the ability to phase through solid objects but what he saw surprised he saw the main computer was a complete wreck and kelex was destroyed.

It was Kara he doesn't know why she did it he knows for a fact it wasn't personal maybe attacking her cousin sure but destroying Kelex and trashing the main computer it doesn't add up they were targeted specifically. Why?

Alex scowled annoyed she is really not in the mood for another lecture from Hank something was seriously wrong with Kara she heard someone calling her name that sent red flags off in her head. Was her sister being mind controlled? Possible but she appeared to be in control of her actions when she saw her.

"I couldn't afford to wait alright!" Alex snapped. "My sister said she was hearing someone calling her name."

Hank's angry was gone for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" Hank demanded.

"It's exactly like I told you Kara said she heard someone calling her name." Alex answered

"Calling her name?" Hank repeated rubbing his chin in thought.

"Do you think It's possible she's under some form of mind control?" Alex asked hoping Hank would have an answer.

"No, if she was under some form of mind control there would be a psychic imprint life behind and I haven't detected any." He explained.

"Then what is going on with her?" Alex inquired fear and worry in her tone.

"I think I have an idea what's going on with her." Superman finally spoke for the first time this everything Kara had said to him gave him a lot to think about.

Hank and Alex turned their attention to the man of steel.

"What the hell is going with my sister?" Alex demanded walking straight up to him.

Superman sighed. "It's called red kryptonite it's a substance that releases your inhibitions when you come into contact with it."

"But she intentional trap you into your own fortress using a red sunlight grenade it was well thought out and cleverly planned." Hank complimented impressed.

"Exactly." Superman agrees,"It's possible someone created a different variation of it."

"And who do we know that has been trying to kill Kara this whole time?" Hank rhetorically asks.

"Maxwell Lord." Alex answers an angry scowl on her face.

"Wasn't that the guy I saved from Reactron?" Clark asks.

Hank nods. "Yeah you could say he's Kara's Lex Luthor." 

Clark groaned in annoyance that just said 'great now there's two of them'

"Attacking my sister with a clone is one thing but drugging her is another matter entirely." Alex snarled she wasn't angry she was livid how dare he after Kara chose to release him he stabs her in the back for her kindness.

"Alex." Hank warned raising his hand. "I know that you are upset but we don't have any evidence yet we are just going to talk to him first."

Alex scowled but didn't say anything knowing Hank was right they needed vital proof before they could do anything.

"Hank could you do me a favor and let me talk to Alex alone for a minute." Clark politely asks.

"Sure." Hank said leaving the room knowing whatever it was it is between Alex and Clark not him.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." Clark apologizes.

"For what?" Alex asked confused. "This isn't your-"

"You misunderstand." Clark intercepted cutting her off. "I wanted to apologize for dropping Kara off on your family if I hadn't had done that Jermiah would have never been taken."

"Clark what happened wasn't your fault." Alex assures. "She was the best sister I could have asked for."

"And she was my cousin." He countered. "It should have been my responsibility, not yours. Hank informed me all that has happened in my absence. How your mother pushed you to protect your sister when it should have been me. It was one of my greatest mistakes I regretted and now it is coming back on me."

"Clark what happened between you and my sister inside the fortress of solitude." Alex questioned.

Clark winced. "The truth."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TALKED ME INTO DOING THIS!" Winn yelled.

James winced under Winn's loud voice is reaction is perfectly understandable he is reacting to Kara killing Ms. Grant. He's not sure he has quite reacted to it yet what she just did. It was like he was inside his worst nightmare that he can't wake up from but James knew it is real. They agreed to cover this all up by hiding the body it's already safely locked inside James trunk. He knew a good spot to hide it there were two shovels in the backseat to bury the body.

If this got out to the public there would be mass panic and they couldn't afford that. They both agreed to cover this up for now and find a way to put Kara back to normal. The look in her eyes it wasn't the same woman he knew this was someone who is filled with Hatred, anger, sadistic pleasure for violence, and a lust for power.

"I know you don't like the idea of covering up a dead person." James said trying to calm Winn down.

It did little to reassure him.

"This isn't just any regular dead person though this Cat Grant for crying out loud our boss. If we get caught with her body the police will think we did." Winn snapped.

"And if we don't do anything about it. What then? Huh?" James argued.

Winn was silent hands covering his eyes.

"I just can't believe she-she-she." Winn cried voice cracking.

"I know." James agreed. "We need to cover this up or else the city will never trust Supergirl again."

"What about afterwards? When we get Kara back to normal? What then?" Winn asked.

James paused for a moment, what would they do if Kara was back to normal? Do they tell her what she did? Would she even remember?

"I don't know." He confessed. He really had no idea what to do? Should this just be buried left alone forgotten forever?

James shook his head that would never work Alex would find out sooner or later Winn doesn't exactly have a reputation for keeping secrets.

"We keep quiet about this for as long as we can." James said.

Winn nodded. The Kara he knows isn't a murder maybe it is best she doesn't know about any of this but the look on her face as she killed Ms. Grant she enjoyed. Was Kara always like this? Lying about who she really was? Manipulating us? He didn't want to believe it but he can't get rid of the memory of Kara's hand going through Cat's chest ripping her heart out the look of pure sadistic pleasure and laughter will prevent him from ever sleeping again.

Alex Managed to arrive at Maxwell Lord's building with several DEO agents but to her surprise, there was a yellow tape police line. Alex parking her car and getting out to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't be here this a crime scene." A police officer informed.

"Alex Danvers FBI." Alex said raising her fake FBI badge as verification.

The officer groaned. "Of course you would only arrived to help when an important figure like Maxwell Lord."

Alex blinked. "I'm sorry but did you just say Maxwell Lord is missing." Making sure she heard that right.

"Yeah I thought that was the reason you come here." The officer asked confused.

"We get a lot of unverified reports we weren't sure what we were walking into until we got here." Alex smoothly lied.

The officer snorted. "Well now you know."

"How exactly do you know if Mr. Lord is missing?" Alex asked confused if he was the one who made the red kryptonite why would he run it isn't his style.

"We got a phone call from one of his scientists saying that was nowhere to be seen. We even tried to call his home he didn't answer we already searched his house he wasn't there." The officer explained.

Alex paused for a moment this isn't Maxwell Lord he is never the type to run. If someone did kidnap him there is a bigger piece of the puzzle she is missing here.

"Thank you for your time officer…."

"Detective Maggie Sawyer." Detective Sawyer said introducing herself.

"Detective Sawyer your help is most appreciated." Alex thanked.

Meggie nodded while Alex began to walk out of earshot to call Hank.

"Hank It appears we've got ourselves another problem Maxwell Lord." She informs

"Wait you're telling me Maxwell Lord is missing are you sure?" Hank asks.

"Yeah." Alex confirmed she didn't need eyes to see that Hank was obviously rubbing his face in frustration.

"Please tell me that we have some kind of lead to where he is." Hank pleaded.

"No the police already searched his home and he wasn't there." Alex answered just as annoyed as Hank Kara being infected with Red kryptonite, Maxwell Lord going missing it can't be a coincidence it is all connected somehow.

"Get back to the DEO we have to figure out where he is. As much as I hate to admit he might be the only one who can fix what has been done to Kara.

It was dark and cold out. Kara hated the cold she absolutely loathed it she much preferred the heat yellow sunlight touching her skin feeling rejuvenated, faster, stronger, more invincible. She loved the heat wanting to do nothing but bathe in the sunlight all day. She had no powers on this planet she was essentially powerless whoever this person is he or she better be here. It made her feel weak not being under a yellow sun on Earth she was a god to its inhabitants. Here on this planet called Korriban she was just a regular kryptonian scientist. She wasn't entirely vulnerable she was still stronger and faster not by a large margin compared to a baseline human but she still far smarter than the most brilliant minds put together and her senses were stronger.

There is one benefit not being under a yellow sun anymore she no longer heard all of the humans whining, complaining, and constant screaming for help. It was pathetic listening to all of their problems complaining about how hard they're life is. Humanity was too weak to even help themselves they think they had it hard she lost her entire home. All of it, her culture, religion, her family and friends they've had it easy compared to what she has gone through.

That is why she will achieve her destiny of preserving her species survival and not stand idly by and allow the humans to try and exterminate them.

This planet land was mostly sand and dust and had some old structures that had to have been here for centuries a millennium at least. Their were red quilts with some sort of round symbol on them it's the same one I read from the book she realized remembering the book had the same exact symbol. This place must be where the sith order was formed Kara deduced it was a logical assumption whoever this person is he must be a sith lord. If that's true then where was everyone? It's an order right that must mean there would be members dozens maybe even hundreds if what she found in the book is true?

She was still very skeptical about this so called force but who is she to judge she has powers that usually would exist in comic books. If she could do the impossible then she will give this so called force the benefit of the doubt. It still seems really childish to her that there are these two opposing orders fighting each other if that's true how come she has never heard of them until now. Krypton explored around 27 galaxies and not a single one of them had a planet named Korriban but she can't ignore the evidence right in front of her eyes.

She found stairs next to the quilts leading towards somewhere underground it was some sort of temple. She felt some sort of pull towards it to go down the stairs and explore the temple she isn't sure how to describe this feeling it was odd indeed but followed this feeling down the stairs.

The temple was old and all overgrown with cobwebs and skeletons of long dead people.

"Hello." Kara called out but got no response walking further down the corridor.

She found a red glowing pyramid in the middle of them room.

'Ok I am definitely getting temple of doom vibes here right not' Kara mused thoughtfully.

The red pyramid was the same pull she felt earlier when entering the temple it was calling out to her.

She started walking closer to it until she was in reach but hesitated. It could be a trap of some kind by the person who was calling my name. She could easily just grabbed the strange glowing object faster than the human eye can blink if she still had her powers. She began looking around the pyramid to look for any traps she didn't see a pressure plate of any kind. She picked up a rock in one hand finger twitching getting ready to grab the pyramid she grabbed the pyramid replacing it with a rock.

Nothing happened.

Kara sighed in relief then suddenly pyramid's glow became ten times brighter than before. 'I may have just jinxed myself' she thought. Being met with a flash of red light.

Kara opened her eyes to be met with a blue hologram of a woman she couldn't tell if she was a human woman or kryptonian or another unknown alien species that looked similar. Since humans haven't even invent a way to space travel and most kryptonians are dead Kara assumed this woman was another alien species. She had to be around Kara's height 5'5 and had black hair and yellow eyes that seemed unnatural in appearance. The woman was wearing some form of robes black and had a gray metal hilt on the left side of her hip.

"_Kara Zor-El I must give you my many thanks for activating me." The hologram said speaking in a motherly polite tone._

"What are you? I know you are not a recording so you must be some sort of AI." She demanded.

"_Aren't you a quick one." The hologram chuckled impressed she knew she found the perfect apprentice the moment she laid eyes on her. She was smart, beautiful, passionate, and strong in the force. There were a few flaws in her she was impulsive and act irrationally if someone were to press her buttons but that could work to her advantage._

Kara rolled her eyes it didn't go unnoticed by her. The hologram started off with compliment obviously in an attempt to lower her guard feel more secure. Whoever this was they hold a great deal of power, intelligence, and manipulative anyone who is naive or stupid would just beamed up at the praise they were getting. Kara was neither of those things she knew when someone was trying to manipulate her it has happened to her far too often with her so called human associates. They were never her friends the only reason they kept her around is because she was useful.

"_You are right I am not a recording. I am an AI created by Darth Nox a Lord of the Sith who passed away a long time ago. Who transported his knowledge inside this holocron so that a worthy apprentice would find it." The hologram explained._

"How long?" She inquired curious but still exercising caution against the AI.

"_Too long. I have been stuck inside this temple for centuries." The hologram answered vaguely._

Kara raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I take you are going to teach me the ways of the sith. About this energy field called the force."

"_Your skepticism is understandable my child but the force is very much real. It is a very powerful the sith have used for millennials besides with powers like yours is it really that hard to believe." The hologram argued._

"Fair enough." Kara conceded. "I'll bite since you are the one that called my name. I am going to assume you want to teach me the ways of the Sith.

"_You would be correct my child not only that you are strong in the force but you have the powers of a god combine with the power of the dark side of the force you will be unstoppable." The hologram explained._

"This so called dark side of the force. How do I know if it is even real?" Kara asked suspiciously she isn't just going to believe this AI just because she told her and found a book regarding some information about the basics this could all be some kind of trick or the book is just some sort of urban legend.

"_You are still skeptical my child understandable you have no reason to believe me so allow me to explain from a scientific standpoint." The hologram said speaking in a soft tone of voice to reassure her. "We have a connection to the force through a symbiotic relationship from a substance in our blood called midichlorians."_

"These midichlorians if they exist how come krypton has never noticed it inside our blood stream? Wait a minute, how do you even you I am a kryptonian in the first place and how were you able to find me?" Kara questioned curiosity in her voice but still lining with a bit of suspicion.

"_I was able to find you because you were able to tap into the dark side of the force for a little bit. Surely you have noticed the increase strength with all of your krypotain abilities." The hologram stated. It wasn't a question._

Kara nodded. It was the only logical conclusion it would explain her increase in strength, speed, cold breath, and purple heat vision. If that's true then all of the other abilities must be real telekinesis, force lightning, and healing rituals the possibilities would be limitless. The book said it was only the basics of what a Sith Lord could do having the power to manipulate life itself but still….

"What's the catch?" She asked curiously skepticism gone about the force she's not stupid there is always a price to something.

_The hologram grinned. "No catch only in return you serve as my apprentice and learn the ways of the Sith."_

She narrowed her eyes at that she couldn't tell if it was lying or not even if she did have her powers that would be useless against a hologram due to it not having a heart. She knew it was telling the truth about this force so called energy that surrounds all living beings.

"What exactly are the Sith and Jedi Order?" She asked curiously wanting to know the difference between the orders.

"_The Sith use the power of the force to free themselves while the Jedi use the force to maintain peace." The hologram explained giving a brief description._

Kara had a bored look on her face "They sound the same."

That got a reaction out the hologram it's friendly expression turned into a scowl.

"_We are nothing like the Jedi." The hologram spat. "The Jedi chose to hide their emotions under the force while we choose to control our emotions using the force to make us stronger."_

"The force can be tapped into through emotions?" Kara asked.

"_No not always through emotions the Jedi tap into the force by reaching out with mediation." The hologram corrects._

"So the Jedi tap into the light side of the force while the Sith use the dark side of the force?" Kara assumed.

_The hologram nodded. "Yes we Sith choose to explore the mysteries of the force while the Jedi merely suppressed their emotions out of fear of the unknown."_

Kara snorted in disgust. "The Jedi sound pathetic they refuse to learn the ways of the forces out of fear of what they might find."

"_Correct. We Sith are passionate about our goals using our emotions to strengthen ourselves emotions such as your anger and hate. You burning passion for knowledge and need to become stronger" The hologram nodded in approval._

Refusing to learn more about this force because they fear the unknown the Sith sounded a lot more appealing right now. They don't fear the unknown instead they embrace it head on learning more about this force.

"If I take a blood sample where will I find these midichlorians?" She inquired.

"My ship will have all the equipment necessary just take a sample of your blood and it will analyze how high your midichlorians are. People who are force sensitive must have a count higher than 10,000 I think you will be surprised how high your count is." The hologram informs.

Kara nodded.

30,000 that was how high Kara's midichlorians levels were after she grabbed a syringe and took a sample of her blood. This meant she would have a stronger connection to the force than any other force sensitive being in the galaxy. The chance to become far more powerful than she already was all too appealing for her but this dead Darth Nox didn't exactly spell trustworthy to her. A small part of her mind argued that this Darth Nox fellow a master of the Dark side of the force was evil but dark didn't necessarily mean evil did it.

The opportunity was too good of a chance to pass up but that's the whole reason she was hesitating all that power must come at some sort of price. The only kind of price Darth Nox said was in return to serve as her apprentice but Kara's new lust for power and knowledge. You all know the old saying with knowledge there is power and the chance at learning these unique abilities will be an excellent new key in her arsenal. She was also interested in the power of immortality she knew was already immortal but only as long as she was under a yellow sun and the sun would burn out eventually in a billion years.

She could accepted Darth Nox teachings and learn the ways of the sith on Earth but she would have to constantly be on the run. The second option is that she will learn on the planet Korriban it was far away from Earth they would never be able to find her. The planet was quiet and had no species inhabiting as far as Kara could tell. Or she could handle this herself take over Earth by releasing all of the aliens she put in prison they were unlikely to listen to her due to she being the very reason they were locked up in the first place. They might listen to her out of fear but it was still highly unlikely to work her Aunt Astra could barely keep them in line as it is.

Oh yeah I almost forgot Alex she was planning to get her revenge by telling her all that she really felt and saw her as. She wanted her to know everything she has ever loved and cared about will burn she is going to do her because nothing drives a person more crazy than paranoia.

_That would be unwise my apprentice. _

"Who's there?" She demanded looking around the ship only to find no one was there.

_It is I Darth Nox I am speaking through telepathically through our force bond._

"Force bond?" Kara asked confusion and interest in her voice.

_Yes it is an ability Jedi and Sith develop for both the Master and apprentice. You are able to do it as well just close your eyes and concentrate._

Kara followed Darth Nox instructions closing her eyes and concentrated.

_Like this. Kara telepathically spoke._

_Good you learn quickly my apprentice. Darth Nox praised._

_Kara scowled. I don't remember saying yes to becoming your apprentice._

_Correct you never said yes but you didn't say no either. Darth Nox reasoned._

_Kara conceded that Darth Nox had a point._

_Why thank for the compliment Darth Nox mocked in a sing song voice._

_You can read my mind? Kara asked uncomfortably not liking how someone could just know everything she is thinking._

_No I am merely able to read and feel your emotions. You just unintentionally told me through our force bond. Darth Nox explained._

_Oh How did I form this force bond? Kara asked._

_It was formed the moment you touched my holocron. Darth Nox informed._

_How do I undo the force bond? Kara demanded._

_It is very simple to do all you have to do is reach out with the force to sever the bond but I must warn when a bond is severed it will be an immensely painful. Darth Nox warned._

Kara paused conflicted. Why are you hesitating at the chance of power? A small part of her mind asked but another part of her mind argued. Don't do it a part of you still knows this is wrong, you have to see it. It was true a part of her still felt that what she is doing is wrong but all felt so right at the same time.

_If you decide to keep our force bond then I will know you have chosen to become my apprentice. If you have severed it then I will know you have refused to become my apprentice and missed at a chance of power. Darth Nox warns that she will be most disappointment if you refuse this once in a lifetime opportunity. _

Kara doesn't make a decision to become Darth Nox's apprentice or not instead plugging in the ships coordinates to Earth

"I found Maxwell Lord." Superman informs as soon Alex told him Maxwell Lord missing he used the fortress of solitude technology to locate despite it being damaged he was able to locate by using a small sample of his DNA Alex gave to locate where he is.

"Where is he?" James inquired curious despite having an obvious distaste for the man he doesn't want him dead. He and Winn were able to hide Ms. Grant's body without drawing any sorts of attention James was pretty good keeping a straight face and a decent liar due to being Superman's best friend for years. Winn on the other head was acting incredibly nervous and suspicious Hank and Alex both noticed his behavior when they tried to talk to him but James stepped covering for him. The only reason they didn't interrogate Winn some more was because they had bigger problems right now.

"He appears to be in some kind of forest, underground an old mine." Clark answered.

"Why would Maxwell Lord be in a mine?" Alex demanded.

"He wouldn't. Someone has kidnapped him the real question we should be asking is why?" Hank concludes.

"I guess we better find out." Superman said getting ready to leave and rescue Maxwell Lord again.

"Wait if someone kidnap Maxwell Lord you may need some backup there's no telling what you might find." Hank warned.

"No time Maxwell Lord created this Red kryptonite he might be the only one who can cure Kara of it." Superman argued already flying out of the DEO.

Only to arrive a moment later with Maxwell Lord.

"Wow that was quick." Winn remarked.

"Well when you have Superspeed you tend to get the job done fast." Superman quibs.

"This is the second time you helped me thank you Superman." Maxwell said expressing his gratitude.

"You can help by curing my cousin of your botched up lab experiment." Superman coldly said.

Maxwell winced looking ashamed. "Yeah that was never intended for supergirl."

"Whoever it was intended for I don't care all care about is getting my sister back." Alex coolly said.

"Sir we've got another problem." A DEO agent informs.

Hank sighed. "What is it?"

"An unidentified object is entering our atmosphere." The agent answered.

"What kind of flying object?" Hank inquired.

"Were not sure sir but we can tell you it is definitely alien." The agent vaguely answered.

Hank groaned in pain hand on his chest.

"Sir are you okay?" Alex asked concerned quickly walking over to Hank hand on his shoulder.

No he isn't Hank has felt something he hadn't felt in a long time a great evil has returned.

_I am telling you my young apprentice this petty and stupid. Darth Nox warns_

_Kara scowled. She hated being called stupid but she understood that Darth Nox had a valid point._

_Let me rephrase you are incredibly clever and highly intelligent from what I've seen but you can't allow your personal feelings for revenge towards Alex Danvers to get in your way. Darth Nox praising Kara's strengths but also pointing out her weaknesses as well._

_How do I stop myself from talk telepathically? Kara demanded annoyed at Darth Nox hearing everything she is thinking._

_Darth Nox sighed. All you need to do is lessen your concentration._

Can you hear my now Kara thought.

No response.

That's good she really she didn't like having a voice in her head that could hear everything she is thinking.

Kara suddenly realized how that sounded.

Kara groaned. "Great now I sound like a crazy person."

_Apprentice I had an idea you allow yourself to be captured could work to our advantage. Darth Nox informed._

_Let me guess to break everyone out. Kara easily deduces._

_Yes if we do that we could gain some followers strong in the force I will not allow the Sith order legacy to be the heresy order of Bane. Darth Nox hissed._

_Order of Bane? Kara inquired curiously._

_Yes it is a botched version of the Sith empire that was destroyed by the Jedi. Darth Bane created the rule of two a master and an apprentice no more no less. The one who has the power and the one who craves it. Darth Nox explained spatting at even the mention of Darth Bane._

_Kara snorted. I would hardly call only having two Sith Lords much of an order._

_Precisely. Darth Nox agrees. Darth Bane and his apprentice Darth Zannah created a legacy of hiding in the shadows manipulating things behind the scenes planning their revenge but they are no longer true Sith but you my apprentice have the ability to rebuild the sith empire back to its former glory._

_I hate to rain on your parade but you're forgetting I am the one who put most of them away and my mother is the one who put them in the phantom zone. Kara argued._

_Then make them afraid of you. Fear is an excellent way to keep them in line. Darth Nox informed._

_Yes that might work on some of them but the rest is not so easily intimidation. Kara told her._

_Kara you are a smart girl you just need to pull their strings it is the way of the sith. Darth Nox complimented._

_I have considered it but I have little to no experience pulling people strings. She excused._

_Do you forget who your talking to? I can teach you how. If Darth Nox was here right now Kara is pretty sure she would see her rolling her eyes._

_Kara smiled. Really thank you Darth Nox._

Unknown to Kara Darth Nox was smirking Hook, Line, and Sinker. It was relatively easy to get Kara to listen to her preying on her need for revenge and thirst for knowledge it was easy as pie.

"Have you finished the cure?" Alex demanded impatiently.

"Yes it should turn her back to normal." Maxwell Said handing Alex the ray gun device that should purge Kara of the Red kryptonite.

"This better work." Alex growled taking the device in her hands.

"It will I promise." Maxwell swore.

Alex took the device but not before Maxwell Lord said one last thing.

"If it's any constellation I'm sorry I never intended for any of this to happen."

Alex turned to glance at Maxwell Lord to see that he had genuine remorse and regret on his face.

"Yes well I suppose it doesn't matter now." Alex replied exiting the room.

"Director Henshaw the device is ready." Alex told him.

"Good I say we investigate the ship that was entering our atmosphere." Hank suggested.

"What makes you think Kara is on that ship?" Alex asked curious and confused.

"Just a feeling." Hank cryptically answered.

Alex felt annoyed at Hank's vague answer but didn't press further and got a team of DEO agents to investigate the ship. She isn't sure where her sister went exactly so investigating the space ship seems like the best option for now

The ship had landed on a similar where it last landed (crashed?) Kara walked on the landing pad exiting ship to only be revealed with several DEO agents Alex was among them good. It would certainly have been more fun to cause a little chaos to get her attention but this works as well.

"Well I must say this is a surprise I expected Director Henshaw to be here how disappointing." Kara remarked at only seeing Alex and a few DEO agents.

"He isn't here I asked to give me a chance to talk to you first." Alex answered tilting her head to the side. Technically speaking it is true she wanted to give it one more try to get through to her and if that doesn't work Hank will have the element of surprise using the cure on her.

Kara noticed Alex tilting her head slighting she gave a quick glance from behind using her X-ray vision she saw Hank hiding behind a pile of rocks crouched down with a weapon of some kind. Kara inwardly scoffed at this your a Government agent Alex your whole life is about keeping secrets and you just gave away the element of surprise. If she didn't have the intention of allowing herself to be captured she would show Alex and the rest of her agents the error of her mistake.

"Where did you get the ship?" Alex questioned.

"Found it." Kara vaguely states like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Alex groaned first Hank now Kara. "I asked where not how."

Kara saw Hank approaching a bit closer certainly taking his sweet time now aren't you?

"Fine I found it in a similar place like this a desert." Kara honestly answers.

_Be careful not to give away too much information my apprentice. Darth Nox warns._

_Relax it's not like I am going to confess my deepest darkest secrets to her. Kara assures her._

"Your saying you just found in a desert. You talked about hearing someone calling your name is that someone inside her ship." Alex pressed for information she knows from Clark that Red K doesn't create hallucinations or start hearing voices inside your head. Could it be someone else on the ship with Kara? Or is it simply the side effects of Maxwell Lord man made Red K? Alex isn't sure what that's why she is asking Kara to help narrow it down.

Kara ignored the question. "Only kryptonite bullets not going to use the exact same sword you used to stab my aunt through the heart."

Alex flinched guilt overwhelming her she never intended to kill Astra she just wanted to stop her from killing Jonn. She never wanted to bring kryptonite bullets either and she didn't agree with Jonn to just use darts on her sister just in case she was still very reluctant to using them right at this moment even though clearly her sister was unwell.

"We're not loaded with Kryptonite bullets." Alex informs.

"So instead you're using darts. Great that makes me feel a lot better." Kara drawled sarcastically.

"I only want to help you Maxwell Lord- "

"Your working with Maxwell Lord." She intercepted. "To think I thought you couldn't hit another low."

"I am only working with Maxwell Lord because he is the reason your like this." Alex tries to explain. "Kara listen to me were family do really think you would be saying all these things."

"You're not my family nor are you my friend." She sneered.

"Kara-"

"I'm not finished." She interrupted pacing back and forth. "There is a key difference between a good friend and a bad one. A good friend always tells the truth, doesn't manipulate them, and doesn't kill a member of their family." Kara smirked when she notice Alex winced. "The reason I am acting this way because I had a new friend making me realize the truth that you only pretend to care about me because I am useful."

"Kara that's not true." Alex denies.

"Really." Kara raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Alright then maybe I should remind all of the times you have lied to me. There was that time about being a DEO agent then when I decided to reveal myself to the world you sick a bunch of DEO agents on me. The only reason you even allowed me to be a hero was out of pragmaticism I would be useful for the rest of humanity. You went on mission behind my back without keeping me in the loop, and not to mention you lied about being the one who killed aunt Astra."

Kara didn't even get a chance to finish her rant until she was blasted by Hank Henshaw hitting the hard and dusty surface with a thud.

"You okay?" Hank asked Alex noticing her pain expression of guilt.

"No." Alex answered honestly. "I know she was drugged but some of the things she said were I have been a ter-" Alex didn't get chance to finish until Kara started shaking like crazy almost as if she is experiencing a seizure.

Alex quickly ran over to her trying to stop her from shaking.

"What's happening to her?" Alex desperately asked Jonn for help worried her sister might actually die not wanting their last conversation to be a fight.

John didn't answer it is up to her to fight this.

**Kara's Mindscape**

There is only one question flying through Kara's mind. What have I done? All of the horrible things she just said she can move past from that and repair her relationship with her friends but they'll never look at her the same again. She didn't know what she was thinking killing Ms. Grant but she remembered it all the anger, rage, and untold amounts of hatred she had toward heard. The sick pleasure and satisfaction at the look of fear, shock, and betrayal on her face she didn't feel an ounce of remorse or regret doing it.

However, right now she felt nothing but shame, guilt, and regret at doing it she just can't believe she killed Ms. Grant in cold blood. She can use the excuse that Red kryptonite made her do all those things but it was inside her the entire time the parts of her she keeps better forgotten There were times working for Ms. Grant felt incredibly frustrated she would go as far as to say she hated her but never out loud. Kara simply wasn't the type to hate she wanted to forgive and forget to see the good in others.

"You can still change things for the better." A voice said.

Kara turned around to see herself in some kind of robes colored brown and white with a hood. Kara isn't sure how but this one seems older and wiser like she has decades of experience under her (my?) belt.

"You've made mistakes sure but who hasn't you can still change things for the better." Light Kara argued.

"I don't know about that I just killed an innocent woman in cold blood." Kara countered ashamed of herself.

"The road to redemption is long and hard but you need to have a little hope inside yourself." Light Kara defends.

Before Kara could even get a chance to respond another voice called out but instead of being calm and gentle this one was dark and sinister it didn't even sound remotely close to human.

"**Don't listen to her." A demonic voice yelled.**

Kara turned to see herself in dark and grey robes the other Kara's face she could clearly see but this one is wearing a mask. Kara can't tell if the mask has a voice modulator to it or if this is her doppelgangers actually voice.

"**She is trying to dampen your true potential just like Alex." Dark Kara argued.**

"My sister isn't like that." Kara defended.

"**Oh really what about all those times-"**

"Enough Sith Kara will not listen to any of your lies and seductive pull to the dark side." Light Kara interrupted.

"**Oh really like the Jedi are any better how they run away from their emotions keeping them buried under lock and key." Dark Kara countered.**

Light Kara snorts. "It certainly is a lot better than being selfish and greedy."

At this point the two were arguing non stop back and forth eventually Kara couldn't take it anymore.

"BE QUIET!" Kara screamed.

The two jumped at Kara's loud voice.

Kara sighed. "Now will the two of you tell what exactly are you? Or more specifically who are you?"

Light side Kara coughed. "Well to put it simply we are the-"

"**We are essentially what you have the potential to become either the weak and predictable Jedi or the almighty, powerful and wise Sith." Dark Kara finished.**

Kara frowned at Dark Kara's words.

Light Kara scoffed. "Wise please you don't know the meaning."

"**Your one to talk you claim to know so much about the force and you refuse to learn more about it instead serving the Galactic Republic instead of the will of the force." Dark Kara retorted.**

"We don't serve just the Galactic Republic but also serve the will of the force." Light Kara defended.

"**Exactly you are so strained trying to do both you still haven't learn your lesson about adapting to the new times. We sith may have been enemies but at least you chose to serve the people of the republic instead of the corrupt senators." Dark Kara Explained.**

"So I take it you are here to help me make the decision of whether to become a Jedi or a Sith." Kara interrupted before they started arguing again.

**Dark Kara grinned evilly. "Exactly so what are you going to do become a Jedi that are predictable that refuse to expand their knowledge or will you become a Sith that has the power to literal cheat death itself stopping those you care about from dying and always eager to learn the ways of the force."**

Now that Kara was no longer under the influence of Red Kryptonite she is thinking a lot more clearly now. The idea of being a Sith Lord suddenly got a lot less appealing now but still very appealing. She doesn't know enough about the Jedi to trust her since Darth Nox has answered all of her questions honestly with evidence to prove it. The Jedi on the other hand has given her no reason to trust them. The Sith sound just evil but just because something seems dark doesn't necessarily mean evil take Batman for instance he is superhero despite his questionable methods.

The Jedi however Kara repressed the urge to vomit they sound a lot like her home world krypton when they become arrogant believing they had reached perfection when their plenty of things you can still learn. The sith sound like people who are always eager to learn new knowledge and putting it to good use but they do sound power hungry. Actually now that Kara thinks about most of their knowledge revolves around gaining power but to be fair knowledge is power.

Kara felt torn, conflicted at what to chose.

"You can't actually be considering taking what the sith offer!?" Light Kara exclaimed.

"**What the Sith offer Kara is the path of knowledge to learn elevate herself to new heights unlike the so called Jedi who have gotten complacent and predictable?" Dark Kara retorted.**

No Kara didn't want to be with an order that will most likely share the same fate as krypton.

"That's exactly why you should become a Jedi returned the order to what it was so long ago." Light Kara argued.

"**Please what makes you think you can do what Kal-El's father couldn't he was one of krypton's brightest minds and the council still refused to believe him with all the evidence he provided what makes you think the Jedi Order will believe you." Dark Kara countered.**

Kara was between the two Kara's stuck with a tough decision the Sith seems more like the right decision what something about them gives me pause. The Jedi sure they are predictable but she should at least try to help them right?

"Enough I will not allow to continue to manipulate her." Light Kara Denied grabbing Kara's left hand white energy pulsing on it.

"**No we will not allow Kara's Potential to go to waste." Dark Kara refuses grabbing Kara's right hand dark red electric energy spreading across her hand.**

Both of the energies were so overwhelming Kara felt like she was going to explode.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Kara yelled.

**Outside the dreamscape.**

Kara's seizures finally stopped her eyes had dark red streaks of electricity spreading across her face.

Kara Zor-El had fallen choosing the way of the sith.

The power of the Dark side.

**Author Notes: I hope I did a good job of writing Kara's decision choosing the dark side of the force instead of the light. You see the Jedi would remind Kara too much about Krypton so that's why being the Sith was way more appealing to her. If you include her emotional turmoil as well Darth Nox technically has been honest with Kara so that's why she would rather be Sith as well.**

**I hope you liked I spent a lot of time working on it this past week. This is an idea that has been going through my mind what if Kara became a Lord of the Sith. She would be unstoppable her cells only grow stronger under a yellow sun right so that would mean her midichlorians would grow stronger over time as well.**

**Q/A: Do you think Kara should be a Sith Warrior or a Sith Sorcerer or both. **


	3. An Unlikely Ally

_There is a key difference between someone who cares about you and someone who sees you as nothing more than a pawn to be used. Someone who cares about you is considered a friend, almost even family to you in every way except blood. They would always be truthful, never lying straight to your face or going behind your back keeping secret from you. They never kill a member of your family in cold blood out of hate or jealousy just because you are more talented and skilled than you are. They never pull your strings, manipulate you to get what they want and neither toy with your emotions._

_Alex, James, Winn, Kal-El, and Hank are all prime examples of someone who just uses people like they used me. They will try to influence you by twisting your heart, changing who you are and who you want to be. They are all nothing but liars, cowards and murderers that seek only to help themselves well no more I am through with them controlling me. Trying to make me human, well someone gave me a quick wake call that I am not human and no one will stop me from achieving my destiny._

_My name is Kara Zor-el Lord of the Sith_

Blinking, she opened her eyes to see a bright light solar lamp she was inside the DEO's medical center and Alex over to the side most likely waiting until she woke up.

"What am I doing here?" Kara lied, faking innocence, getting up.

"Hey easy, you've been through a lot." Alex said, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting up.

"I'm fine." She replied quickly which was true she felt fine just really tired and fatigued.

"Please you need to-"

"I'm fine." Kara snapped, annoyed getting up on her feet stretching her arms and legs.

Alex sighed. "If you insist."

"You didn't answer my question earlier." Kara pointed out her lack of response.

Alex was silent looking down.

"Alex, you're scaring me." She said with fake concern making sure her facial expression is a look of worry.

"You really don't remember do you?" Alex asked relief flooding over her.

"Remember what?" Kara inquired.

"What is the last thing you remember doing?" Alex questioned.

_This is the part where I need to fabricate a good lie. Kara thinks._

_How right you are my apprentice. Darth Nox argees._

_Would saving people from a burning building days ago be good enough? Kara asked._

_Yes I will say I am impressed by your art at deception is impeccable my apprentice. Darth Nox praises._

"The last thing I remember is saving people from a burning fire and then I went home for the day." She smoothly lied.

Alex hesitates. "You got hurt by a new type of alien we were facing."

Kara suppressed her snort at that bad lie.

"Oh did we capture this one." She asked.

Alex smiled sadly. "Yes."

"What is he doing here?" Kara spat venom in her tone at seeing General Lane and some of his lap dogs.

"I don't know." Alex honestly answered confused. "I'll check it out."

Kara sat on her bed waiting for their conversation with General Lane to be over with.

"What are you doing here?" Alex demanded.

"Stand down Agent Danvers." Lane ordered. "Supergirl here is under arrest."

"On what charges?" Alex snarled. Her tolerance levels can only take so much and one person that irritates her the most is General Lane. Supergirl saved his life numerous times and how does he thank her for spitting her in the face blaming her for all of his problems.

Lane smirked arrogantly. "Cold blooded murder if you ask me that's enough of a reason to kill her the only reason is she going to be arrested is because of all the good she has done for National City."

Alex paused for a moment and General Lane's voice wasn't accusatory; it was confident and assured of himself. No it can't be true Kara would never killing anyone in cold blooded but another part of her mind reminded her that she was under the influence of Red Kryptonite which indulge in her sister's more darker impulses

Alex scoffed. "I would like to see some hard cold evidence first."

"Of course." Lane said reaching into his pocket pulling out a hard drive handing it to Alex "This hard drive contains all of the video footage of Supergirl killing Ms. Grant. My only regret is not being able to thank the person who provided the evidence in person that they have done a great service for their country."

"How do I know this isn't fabricated?" Alex asked suspiciously.

Lane shrugged. "You can have a look at it if you want but right now Supergirl is under arrest for charges of murder."

Lane signaled his men.

"Hey you can't just-"

"Actually I can have an order signed directly by the president herself to arrest Supergirl." Lane intercepted. "She saw the whole video herself."

Kara didn't even bother to fight back as the men put kryptonite handcuffs around her wrists she felt nausea and weakness take over her. She really hated this substance kryptonite and how it made her weak and vulnerable. Oh the irony isn't lost on her how this mineral is made from her home planet.

"No I will let you walk in here and-"

"Alex." Kara intercepted. "It's alright I'll be fine."

"Your cooperation is noted Supergirl." Lane said his men were taking Supergirl to a holding cell.

The men uncuffed her and threw her into the cell. She still felt weak due to the cell having kryptonite emitters.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Lane asked with a sense of nostalgia.

"What are you talking about? I have never been in a cell before." She asked, confused.

"Maybe not but I remember a particular kryptonian in here who looks like the splitting image of it now." Lane sneered.

"Well I'll take that as a compliment." Kara said with a proud smirk.

"This just proves what I have known all along: you are all inhuman monsters threatening the human race." He replied.

"Sometimes a monster is what you need." Kara retorted. "After all you are a soldier I figured you would know all too well about that."

Lane scowled. "If this is the part where you tell me we're not so different you're wrong."

"On the contrary you're weak because you allow your fear of aliens to control me. I control my fear instead of letting it control me." Kara said.

Lane glared at Kara hard. "We are not done here when I get back here I have questions and I expect you to answer them."

Kara didn't respond just watching Lane walking away waiting patiently until he left the room.

_Everything is going smoothly. We can begin some of your training now. _

_I didn't agree to be your apprentice. Kara mentally argued._

_True but you never disagreed either besides you agreed to go along with the plan to break everyone out. _

Kara realized Darth Nox was right. She did agree with the plan and it is too late to turn back now.

_I accept your teachings Darth Nox. Kara said._

_Good from now on you will trust no one only me. Darth Nox informed._

_Why? She asked curiously that was something she wasn't expecting Darth Nox to say._

_You remember I mentioned the order of Bane? Darth Nox asked._

_Yes. She said, recalling perfectly well how they created this order where there are only two Sith Lords._

_You will be hunted for what you are by not just the order of Bane but the Jedi order as well and there are plenty of orders out there such as the Nightsisters. Darth Nox explained._

_Why would they want to hunt me down? She asked, confused._

_The Jedi are the reason the Sith are almost extinct. It isn't just a culture or religion but also a species. Darth Nox answered._

_They nearly wiped an entire species. Kara thought in horror and shock._

_Yes our legacy still lives on surely you can relate? Darth Nox asked._

_Yes I can relate to that. Kara bitterly admitted. I just don't understand why they did?_

_We were natural enemies of the Jedi and did know that the first Sith used to be Jedi. Darth Nox informed._

_Kara's eyes widened in surprise. No I didn't. What happened?_

_The original sith were experimenting with the force finding another side of it. Darth Nox began._

_The dark side. Kara finished._

_Darth Nox smirked pleased with her apprentice. You are correct that the Jedi cast them out considering this new side of the force evil simply because it was dark, new, and different from the inferating light side of the force._

She scowled, killing entire species for simply disagreeing with their ways; these so-called Jedi sounded worse than the on krypton council who became arrogant, complacent, and afraid of Change that's what they were afraid of change is the only way to move forward it is constant. You can't stop it from happening no matter how hard you try.

_I take it they established their own Sith order after they were cast out? Kara asked._

_Close my apprentice they actually found the species known as the Sith learning their teaching of the force then forming the Order of the Sith which began the Great Sith Wars. Darth Nox corrected._

_Sith Wars? Kara inquired_

_I would normally teach you about History, Tactics of War, and Philosophy but I will have to teach connecting yourself to the dark side using your darker emotions to empower yourself and force abilities._

_I understand. Kara said._

_Good in order for you to never be found I need you to reach out with the force. Darth Nox commanded._

_How do I do that? Kara asked, curious._

_It is simple, all you need to do is close your eyes and reach out. Darth Nox vaguely answered._

Kara still felt confused at Darth Nox instruction but closed her eyes and focused on reaching out with the force.

_Concentrate on the emptying void my apprentice. Darth Nox informed._

She began imagining nothing, she thought of herself invisible in a cold blanket of darkness

_Good work my apprentice you succeed in masking your force signature. Darth Nox praised._

_Thank you. Kara said._

_Remember these words apprentice peace is a lie._

Kara heard the sound of the doors opening outside her cage.

Lane walked in with two of his soldiers carrying a briefcase inside of it were several green glowing syringes Krypotnite.

Lane grabbed one. "I'll give one last chance to answer my questions starting with your secret identity.

Kara couldn't care less telling Lane her secret identity but she would never give him the satisfaction.

"Go to hell."

Lane smirked. "I was hoping you would say that

A few minutes later

Alex was marching inside the DEO. "Hank Lane just locked Kara up inside a cell."

"I know." Hank told Alex expressionless but on the inside Hank felt like his internal organs were being torn up from the inside out. How did this happen Kara committing cold blooded murder? The look of glee on her face as he watched the video will haunt about as badly as he saw his home planet burned by white Martians maybe even more so. A part of him hoping this was some sort of nightmare was having but he knew that all of this was real. He felt so conflicted between doing his duty and keeping the promise that he made.

"You knew why didn't you-"

"Because I saw the video all of it." Hank intercepted.

"Lane could have fabricated it." Alex argued.

"The thought occurred to me but I checked the video. It's real." He informed her. He hates doing this to Alex he knows she'll deny that the video is real no matter how life-like it seems hell he doesn't blame her even though he still has a hard time coming to grasp it. He's been having this feeling whenever he is around Kara that something sinister happened to her on the ship. It felt very familiar to him; he recognized it from somewhere he just can't seem to put his finger on it.

"It's not true Kara is not a murder." Alex cried.

"Alex I know this hard to believe but-"

"It's not true!" Alex shouted breathing deeply trying to control herself

Hank saw that Alex was on the verge of hyperventilating so he did the only thing he could think of.

Comfort her.

Hank pulled Alex into a hug rubbing his hand softly against her hair.

"Hey it's okay we are going to get through this." He assured her.

Alex sniffed. "How Lane got all the evidence he needed to get Kara convicted. In the best case scenario she spends the rest of her life in a cell. Worst case she could be facing the death penalty."

_Or experimentation. Hank cynically thought._

"Um sir." Agent Vasquez spoke up.

"What is it?" Hank spoke in an annoyed tone of voice at having his moment with Alex interrupted.

"You might want to see this." He cryptically answered showing him a video camera.

Hank's eyes widened in horror as he saw Kara being injected with Kryptonite by General Lane

"Alex we need to-" But she was already off to Kara's rescue

"Damn it." Hank muttered chasing after Alex

Kara clenched her teeth down as she felt the pain of Kryptonite in her veins resisting the urge to scream.

Lane whistled. "I have to admit I am impressed by your resilience but everyone has a breaking point, even an alien like yourself. So I am gonna ask you again and you better answer this time who are you?"

Kara scoffed face glowing green from the effects of kryptonite in her veins. "You think I'm scared of a little bit of pain."

Lane sighed. "Boys up the dosage to 30 milligrams."

Lane grabbed Kara's arm injecting it directly into the vein.

Kara let out a small shout of pain biting her month down hard.

_Concentrate on using the force one of it's most useful abilities is that it can purge any toxins or poisons in your bloodstream._

Kara closed her eyes and began to concentrate on expelling her body of the kryptonite. She was too focused on doing that she never heard Alex shouting her name.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Alex shouted rage burning inside of her at seeing Lane torture her sister.

"Your friend Supergirl refused to answer my questions so I thought to offer her a little bit of incentive." Lane carefully worded.

Alex glared. "You can't just-"

"Actually I can she an alien having no legal rights on top of that she guilty of murder." Lane smugly reminded her.

If Hank wasn't holding Alex back she would have beaten General Lane to a bloody pulp right then and there.

"Alex I don't like saying it but he's there's nothing we can do." Hank told her feeling frustrated with himself right now. He hasn't felt this powerless since he watched his family burned alive by White Martians.

Alex ignored him. "This toturement has to stop. She won't be able to answer your questions if she's dead."

Lane inwardly conceded that Alex had a point as much as he hated to admit it.

"Fine will take it to Cadmus for further questioning." Lane coldly said.

"What about the public? They will want to know where Supergirl is?" Hank argued. Knowing Exactly what Cadmus was. It was a facility housing Alien prisoners and occasionally when certain accidents happened they're put up for dissection or experimentation.

Lane smirked. "The truth that she murdered Cat Grant in cold blood."

"Like hell we are-"

"Alex." Hank grabbed her by the shoulder. "Could I talk to you alone for a second?"

Alex reluctantly complied, not wanting to leave Kara alone but knowing there was little she could do to stop it.

"Alex I know you must be feeling frustrated right now but there isn't much we can do right now." Hank calmly said, trying to be the peacekeeper.

"Frustrated is where I can't solve a math problem." Alex hissed. "Lane Just makes me feel...so angry."

"I know you do but right now we are stuck between a rock and a hard place." Hank informed her. "There isn't much we do."

"Yes there is you can break Kara out of her cell then-"

"No." Hank cut her off.

"What? Why not?" She demanded.

"If I did that we would all be on the run for the rest of our lives and I think we both know Kara wouldn't want that." Hank argued. "And Lane would go public with the video outing Kara as public enemy number one."

"Then what would you suggest we do?" Alex hotly demanded.

"We can get control of the story if we decide to tell the public what happened but if Lane does it most likely the video is going to go viral over every news channel." Hank explained.

Alex bit her lip she didn't like it but it was the best alternative considering the circumstances they were in.

"Okay I'll do it." Alex relented.

"Alex are you sure-"

"I said I'll do it." Alex quickly said she spotted Kara being taken out of her cell in Kryptonite handcuffs.

"Wait wait can I get the chance to talk to her before you take her away." Alex pleaded.

The two men looked reluctant to allow Alex to talk to a convicted killer.

"Sure go ahead this will be your last time you ever get to talk to her. You got 5 minutes tops." Lane informed her he and his men leaving the Danver sisters alone.

"Kara are you okay?" Alex asked worriedly. Relieved to see her veins no longer glowing green with kryptonite.

"I'm fine Alex it's not like I found it I committed cold blooded murder." Kara sarcastically drawled.

"Kara I was just trying to-"

"Trying to protect me." Kara cut in. "I know I've heard the excuse before."

"I'm sorry-" Alex tried to say.

"Sorry? You think if you say your sorry it will all magically go away." Kara coldly laughs.

"Kara I-"

"5 minutes are up Agent Danvers." Lane called out.

Alex glared at him because she didn't want her last conversation with her sister to be a fight. But she was the one who lied to her about killing Ms. Grant no matter how much she wanted to blame General Lane she knew she had only herself to blame.

General Lane men grabbed Kara by the arms taking her Cadmus.

Alcohol is poured into a glass being drunk by Winn.

Winn groaned. "Give me another." He said in a slurred tone of voice.

The bartender opened his mouth to reply but James beat him to it.

"Winn, that's the 11th drink you've had you need to stop or else it will have serious consequences for your health." James warned sharpening the pool cue lining it up for another shot.

When Winn told him they should go and have a drink James downright refused not feeling in the mood to drink but when he informed him the bar had a pool set he was all for it. Now he is really glad he came here considering the condition Winn is in he would be surprised he can even walk out of this bar. He couldn't but be a little bit impressed by how much Winn has drunk since he is a lightweight.

Winn snorted. "That's the idea."

"He's right." The bartender said. "Whatever problem you're going through you need to talk to somebody about it."

"Trust me I just want to forget it ever happened." Winn retorted.

James took a seat next to Winn. "I'll talk some sense into him. Can you give us some alone time?"

The bartender nodded leaving the two men alone.

"Winn what's wrong? Talk to me." James asked concerned for his friend's wellbeing.

"We committed a crime covering up Ms' Grant's so excuse me if everything isn't all sunshine and lollipops." Winn snarked.

"We did it to protect Kara." James justified.

"And what happens if the truth comes out." Winn spoke loud enough just for James to hear vocal cords becoming impaired from all his drinking.

"It's not going to come out." He confidently assured Winn.

James is really going to regret saying those words.

"Huh?" Winn lifted his head up when he heard a familiar voice. "Would look at Alex is on TV."

"Oh my god." James' jaw dropped in disbelief.

"That's a bit much speaking the lord's name just because Alex is on TV." Winn scolded although it sounded more like compliant considering the condition he is in.

"Bartender could you turn the volume up some more." James politely requested so Winn could hear what she was saying.

The Bartender complied, turning the volume up.

"Supergirl did not kill Cat Grant willingly; she was under the effects of a Substance known as Red Kryptonite." Alex announced. "She has been taken to a Private government facility to receive the treatment she needs."

"Please tell me this is just from drinking so much." Winn begged praying that his worst nightmare hasn't come to life.

"No." James said still in disbelief that Kara is going to spend the rest of her life behind bars.

"Well I don't like to say I told you so but I told you so." Winn breathed out before he finally lost consciousness from drinking so much.

_I am impressed by your self control my apprentice considering what happened the first time. Darth Nox said referring to the incident with Cat Grant._

Kara scowled but not at Nox at herself for lacking self control back there. That was only a taste of true power; she is only beginning to scratch the surface of her potential. That was a problem with her; she had a really short temper but Nox reminded her that was a great quality for a Sith apprentice it only needs to be tempered with some time.

_Are you sure it was a wise idea To behave in such a way against Alex? Darth Nox questioned._

"It would seem rather odd if I acted like she did nothing the expected response would be one of anger." Kara calculatively answered.

"Hey! No talking prisoner!" The soldier driving the truck shouted.

Kara rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Learning from experience that pushing this guy's buttons was more trouble than it's worth.

_Fair enough. Nox conceded._

The truck halted to a sudden stop the driver exiting the door coming around the back opening the two double doors.

"Get out. Now." He ordered.

Kara complied, taking a step outside the vehicle in the dark cold night.

To her surprise and confusion the soldier uncuffed her legs and arms it went back to understanding when he placed a Kryptonite collar around her neck.

"You even think about running. I will pump you full Kryptonite bullets. Got it" He threatened.

Kara nodded in acknowledgment not trusting herself to talk since it might come out as sarcastic.

The soldier butted the Rifle against her back to get moving.

They arrived where Kara was Introduced to the holding cells. All of the prisoners that were in the holding cells are lined up.

"Evening roll call." The man said who was most likely the Warden of this place. "I just want to greet you all to our new guest Supergirl the Girl of Steel."

Kara scowled knowing the Warden is doing this on purpose she's watched prison shows knowing the inmates always picked on the new guy or well girl. She reached with her senses she felt most of the prisoners emotions directed at her hatred and anger. She extended her sense more to Warden the man had quite the ego that was for sure but she also felt insecurity most likely at the fact Aliens had the powers of a god. Arrogance and Bigorcesty from him as well no surprise there really but also directed at all of us. Good he should be scared.

"I expected each and everyone of you to treat her with respect." The Warden said smirking at the sight of prisoners eyeing Kara with hate filled eyes promising revenge. "Now I suggest you all get to your cells. We've got a long night ahead of us. Oh and Supergirl your cell is B17."

All the prisoners complied heading to their cells and Kara went to her cell as well before she entered the Warden gave her some last piece of advice.

"Just so you know the collars are set to self destruct when tampered with. So I wouldn't try anything if I were you thankfully I'm not." He laughed.

Kara kept walking to her cell ignoring the Warden he's not worth not yet at least.

The cell was crowded, only a desk and a bed with a flat mattress occupied it.

She laid down in her bed reciting the Sith code.

**Peace is a lie, There is only passion.**

Kara was wide awake when she heard the beeping sound of her cell being opened.

"Get up Prisoners It's Breakfast time." The Warden said through the speakers.

Kara got up out of bed, she kept her senses and wits up for anyone trying to openly attack her. Fortunately no one was stupid enough to attack me as long as their were guards watching us.

Kara recoiled in disgust at what she was being served but no complaint sitting down at a lunch table.

Kara picked at her food in boredom.

"You know if you keep playing with your food like you are bound to get into trouble." A voice suddenly said.

Kara glanced up from her plate to see a human looking olived skinned woman sitting across from her with Black hair. She along had a familiar crescent on her chest but Kara couldn't seem to put her finger on it.

_Must be a Kryptonain. She deduced since Krypotnains were the only species who looked exactly like a human._

Kara snorted. "Don't tell me the guards are that petty."

The Krypotain woman chuckled. "Oh believe they are even if they feel like they're being insults it's all the excuse they need to activate the shock collar."

Kara reached out with her senses to see what the woman's intentions were she was intrigued at what Kara was doing here.

"So mind telling why you are here talking to me?" Kara questioned curiously.

"Straight to the point I can appreciate that." She pursed her lips in amusement. "I'm curious as to why Kara Zor-El's house of El is here?"

"If I answer your question, will you answer one of my questions?" Kara asked.

The woman nodded. Fair was Fair.

"I killed Cat Grant, a human who thought it was funny to constantly look down upon me and others." Kara casually said.

The woman blinked obviously not expecting that.

"Now that I answered your question will you answer mine?" She asked.

The woman nodded regaining her composure.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kara questioned.

"Faora Dru-Zod House of Zod." Faora introduced.

Kara eyes widen surprise as the realization hits her that's where I recognized the crescent from.

"Faora I thought my so called cousin banished you to the Phantom zone." Kara said confused and a bit curious

"I escaped. It wasn't hard. I just happen to show up at the wrong place, at the wrong time." Faora answered.

"And now you're here. Is there anyone in particular I should be weary of?" Kara asked hoping to gauge some information about this place.

"Yes, be weary the human known as Mike he's the so called would be rapists always looking for fresh and unsurprisingly the warden trusted him with one of the remote controls to the collars it's how he lures his prey into a trap they've got either two options given in willingly satisfying his so called urges or resist and face excruciating pain." Faora warned shuddering at the last bit.

"He rapists aliens?" Kara said, torn between being horrified or disgusted.

"Indeed however only the ones that look mostly human and are female." Faora informed her.

"Did he try to do the same thing to you?" Kara asked despite her better judgement her curiosity got the better of her.

"Yes." Faora hissed, a voice changing from one of venom unlike the cool and calm collective voice she heard before. "He tried to force me but I refused to give him the satisfaction."

"I am going to assume you ended up in the infirmary." Kara deduced.

"Yes, he never tried to do it again considering how suspicious it would look to the Warden if I ended up in the same condition by his hand again." Faora said venom still in her voice as she spoke but not as bad as before.

"I take it he is going to do the same thing to me like he did all the other ones before." Kara deduced.

Faora nodded. "Yes so I would watch yourself if I were you."

"Why are you helping me?" Kara suddenly inquired.

Faora blinked. "Pardon?"

"My cousin was the one who is responsible for killing General Zod and locking you in the Phantom Zone. I expected this to put me at odds against you." Kara explained.

"You are not your Cousin. It is evident in your tone of voice that you do not like him." Faora began

Kara snorted. She despised the man

"When I look into your eyes I see a woman who hungers power but also the need to bring Krypton back to its former glory." Faora continued.

Kara raised an eyebrow. "You are correct about the first part. I do desire power that I will admit but no I do not desire to bring Krypton back the old Krypton was weak due to it being unchanging, unable to evolve or adapt."

"What are you suggesting Kara-Zor-El?" Faora asked, genuinely intrigued.

"We need to do what the council was too cowardly and frightened to do, look towards the stars." Kara informed. "We need to shape it into an empire if you will."

"With you as the Empress I take it." Faora guessed.

"You disapprove?" Kara asked, a note of challenge in her voice. In reality she did not care she would be the spearhead of the greatest superpower the galaxy has ever known.

"No just surprised is all." Faora admitted. She had only met Kara once when she was just a little girl back then on Krypton when she was rather shy and meek. Looking at her now as an adult is like staring at a twisted reflection. This Kara was the opposite of the one she knew back then Ambitious, Power hungry, and confident and fully assured of herself.

She is unsure if it is a good thing or not but she won't lie, her idea of an empire does sound rather appealing.

The bell rang indicating Breakfast time was over.

"We better get moving the Warden gets cranky when we are not at the laundry room doing our work." Faora said.

Kara smirked. She expected gaining allies would be a lot harder than this but now thanks to Faora she has a way of escaping this vile place.

Kara realized one problem she has no idea where her ship is. It is one part of the plan she did not account for.

Kara shook her head. She would deal with the obstacle when she came to it.

"Girl are you okay? You seem to be lost." The man asked, pretending to be concerned.

Kara already knew this is Mike; she did not require the force to see what his intention were he could not be more obvious.

"Yes you could say." Kara wrapped an arm around his waist. "Maybe you can help me relocate my cell."

He felt surprised and a bit bewildered but he went along with his plan. "Follow me."

Kara felt a sudden slap on her ass.

Mike smirked. "Something to remember me by."

"That's nice." Kara said playing along. _Oh how am I going to enjoy killing you. She savagely thought._

He led her to a room with a desk and single chair most likely an interrogation room.

He used his keys to lock the door. "Now let's-"

"You what's funny." Kara intercepted in a sweetly sick voice her hand on his neck. "That you actually think you have power over me."

He felt confusion but that confusion quickly turned to pain.

Kara kicked him in the weak spot where all human males and aliens reside (Mostly) in.

The nutsack.

"Argg!" Mike cried out in pain at being kicked in the balls. "You Bitch!" Mike reached into his pocket to grab the remote control to the collars but before he could even press the button. He is suddenly lifted from the ground and felt his windpipe being crushed by an invisible force.

"What's wrong? It looks like you're trying to say something but can't." Kara mocked dark amusement filling her voice at seeing him trying to breathe.

She placed her hands on her hips focusing her mind to apply pressure on his windpipe instead of reaching with her hand through the force.

She winked an eye in an instant Mike's neck snapped falling to the ground with a thud.

She took the remote control out of his now cold dead hands.

"If I removed this wiring it should…." Kara trailed her collar being deactivated.

Kara sighed in relief. "Feels good to finally have that off." Messaging her neck.

_Good work my apprentice. You have freed yourself and gained a potential ally but the guards are going to noticed he is missing eventually._

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." Kara assured her teacher.

She already explained to Nox mimicking her collar to act and look like kryptonite but not actually having any effect on her whatsoever.

Everything was going according to plan.

**Author notes: Dun Dun Dun I bet you guys didn't expect this. For I would like to sincerely apologize for taking so long If I'm going to write a story I want it be one you all enjoy. I don't just want my stories to be good. I want it to be like infinity war good which we can all agree is a great movie. When I first wrote this chapter I really didn't like where it was going it took me awhile but I finally got it correct.**

**At very least we got to see a taste of Kara's power in the force if she seemed to take down Mike here a bit too easy it's because the force has the ability to augment a person's strength, speed, and agility.**


End file.
